Les bienfaits de l'absence
by Magdaline
Summary: La peur est un sentiment, un sentiment puissant. Sherlock n'a aucun intérêt pour les sentiments. Il découvrira bien vite que la peur est l'un des plus puissant stimulant qu'il ait jamais expérimenté.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Mangafana

**Reprise :** Clélia

**Titre :** Retour à la guerre.

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, pas même l'idée, c'est celle de Mangafana.

**Note de la repreneuse :** Aïe, c'est à moi ? Vraiment ? Bon ok. Je remercie vraiment Mangafana qui a eu la grande bonté de me prêter sa fic pour que j'en fasse mon jouet à moi. Je publie avec son autorisation pleine et entière et sous son contrôle strict. Parce que soyons sérieux, cette idée est géniale.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Prologue**

John soupira et descendit chercher le courrier. Après tout, il n'était d'aucune utilité pour le moment. Depuis plus d'une heure, Lestrade, Donovan et Anderson étaient dans leur salon et essayaient de convaincre son génie de colocataire qu'il avait tort dans ses déductions. John leur souhaitait bien du courage. Sherlock n'avait jamais tort, du moins, pas dans le domaine des enquêtes criminelles et des motivations des criminels.

Encore aujourd'hui, Sherlock avait raison et ils le savaient tous. Les policiers insistaient tout de même, l'hypothèse de Sherlock leur paraissait tellement invraisemblable ! Tellement tirée par les cheveux qu'ils ne pouvaient y opposer que leur stupidité comme Sherlock l'appelait et leur esprit de la contradiction comme John l'appelait.

Même John avait eu un doute, pendant un moment. Comment un homme avait-il pu se suicider d'une balle dans le ventre et d'une autre dans la tête ? John pouvait encore concevoir qu'une personne puisse, après s'être loupé une première fois, vouloir abréger ses souffrances d'une manière plus expéditive en se tirant une autre balle dans la tête. Mais comment, un homme, sain d'esprit, du moins le pensait-il, pouvait-il aller chercher une autre arme pour s'achever ? Parce que oui, la victime était morte de deux balles mais provenant de deux armes différentes.

Sherlock tentait, tant bien que mal, de leur faire admettre cette hypothèse. L'homme s'était d'abord tiré une balle dans le ventre, pensant que cela aurait été suffisant. Mais la blessure ne l'avait pas achevé, ce qui lui avait permis d'utiliser le mini canon de son bureau (un simple presse papier) qu'il avait bidouillé afin de lui faire tirer de vraies balles à l'aide d'une petite mèche.

Il avait obtenu l'assistance de sa femme qui avait remis le canon à sa place, fait le ménage et jeter la première arme dans la Tamise, le tout, avec un sang froid hors du commun pour une toute jeune veuve devant le corps de son mari. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé.

Pourquoi cette mise en scène ?

Pour que sa femme touche l'assurance vie, bien sûr.

Mais pourquoi simuler un meurtre dans ce cas ?

Le mari était condamné, cancer du foie. La mort par homicide rapportait plus que la mort naturelle. Surtout pour les assurances.

John savait qu'il avait raison et Lestrade aussi, sans doute. Mais cette hypothèse était tellement invraisemblable !

Sachant que Sherlock finirait par les convaincre qu'il avait raison, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, pas d'autres moyens d'expliquer l'enchainement des faits. John avait décidé de s'occuper autrement. Les entendre se hurler dessus n'était pas vraiment son occupation favorite, alors autant s'occuper de choses plus importante qu'une guerre d'égo entre la Police et son détective consultant. Il était descendu chercher le courrier, pour s'en occuper le plus vite possible. Régler les factures et répondre aux sollicitations diverses et variées était devenu son boulot à l'appartement, avec le ménage, les repas et tout le reste.

En attrapant la pile de courrier sur le buffet du vestibule, il sourit en se rappelant la montagne de factures qu'il avait découvertes en aménageant. Et dire que les créanciers n'avaient pas mouftés durant toutes les années où Sherlock avait vécu seul. John se doutait que Madame Hudson était intervenue, puisant sur ces propres moyens pour éviter la coupure d'électricité ou de gaz chez son locataire. Il se demanda comment elle avait réussi à s'en sortir. Mycroft avait certainement dû l'aider, financièrement parlant. Mycroft avait-il une procuration sur les comptes de son frère et de leur logeuse ? Non, pas besoin de procuration pour le gouvernement britannique.

John entendait les cris de ses invités et de son colocataire depuis le vestibule. Soupirant, il remonta les escaliers en ouvrant le courrier.

« Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il est impossible de se suicider avec DEUX balles différentes et mortelles. »

Sherlock soupira

« -Anderson, vous êtes encore plus stupide que vous ne le paraissez. Je viens de vous expliquer, c'était une mise en scène pour toucher l'assurance vie. »

John sourit en imaginant le haussement de sourcils dédaigneux que devait arborer Sherlock en s'adressant au légiste. Il ouvrit une lettre au sigle du ministère de la Défense. Encore une quelconque commémoration, une énième lettre lui demandant de faire l'apologie de la guerre en Afghanistan afin de recruter de nouveaux inconscients ou aventuriers du dimanche rêvant de casser du Taliban. John secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas encourager de nouvelles personnes à tenter une expérience plus traumatisante qu'enrichissante, autant y retourner lui-même.

_« Capitaine John Hamish Watson,_

_Le Royaume-Uni, aussi que nombre de nations libres se sont engagés, depuis octobre 2001, dans une lutte contre le terrorisme taliban. Cette intervention armée nécessaire, bien que non désirée par les gouvernements concernés, est la réponse à de trop nombreux actes visant les populations innocentes des pays occidentaux… »_

« -Sherlock… »

_« Vous avez participé à ce combat durant une période de 18 mois et avez prouvé aux yeux de tous que notre combat est juste par des actions courageuses et dépassant le cadre de vos fonctions de médecin dans une unité de combat volante. C'est à ce courage et à cette abnégation que nous faisons appel aujourd'hui. »_

« -Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi le taré, sa femme était effondrée, elle n'aurait jamais pu l'assister dans ce suicide. »

_« Dans le cadre de la lutte anti-terroriste et afin de faire face à la menace que représentent les Talibans, le gouvernement britannique rappelle sous les drapeaux tous les officiers valides rapatriés pour blessure de guerre et déclarés apte au service par un médecin compétent. »_

« -Il lui a envoyé un mail avant de se suicider. Elle n'a fait que suivre ses instructions. Prenez contact avec le fournisseur d'accès à internet pour retrouver ce mail, ou plus simple, regardez dans sa corbeille, elle n'a pas dû penser à le faire disparaitre totalement. Sa boite mail est certainement vide mais pas sa corbeille. »

_« Conscient du sacrifice supplémentaire que nous vous demandons, nous faisons appel à votre sens de l'honneur et du dévouement pour reprendre du service en temps que médecin d'une unité de combat tactique. »_

« -Sherlock… »

Sherlock n'entendait pas la voix de plus en plus chevrotante de son colocataire et continuait à dérouler son raisonnement devant un Lestrade et une Donovan plus que sceptique.

« -Mais le bruit ! Personne n'a entendu le moindre son alors que deux balles ont été tirées ? Cela prouve que quelqu'un était là et a utilisé un silencieux. » Répliqua Lestrade.

_« Vous obtenez par voie de conséquence, une transformation immédiate de votre pension militaire en solde de personnel en service actif. Vos comptes à la banque des armées sont réouverts et l'armée s'engage auprès de vous, comme auprès de vos nouveaux collègues, à vous fournir les effets nécessaires à un retour au service actif. »_

Sherlock soupira pour la énième fois, maudissant l'étroitesse d'esprit de ses contemporains.

« -Mais réfléchissez Lestrade ! Il habite près du métro, vérifiez les horaires du suicide, ils doivent correspondre au passage d'un train, au moins au premier tir… »

_« Par la présente, nous vous convoquons Mardi 16 Avril 2012 à la base aéronavale du Northumberland à 8 :00 AM afin de vous affecter à votre nouvelle unité et à vous conduire à votre nouvelle affectation dans la province de Kandahar auprès des troupes déjà en place._

_Bien cordialement_

_Le Ministre._

_Liam Fox »_

« -SHERLOCK ! »

Le cri de John surprit tout le monde, y comprit Sherlock. Jamais, oh grand jamais John n'avait osé lever la voix. Malgré toutes les situations incroyables, toutes les remarques désobligeantes de son ami et les expériences dans le frigo, John n'avait jamais haussé la voix. C'était un homme doux, gentil et d'un calme olympien.

John était entré en trombe dans le salon, la lettre à la main, les yeux hagards et le souffle court.

Sherlock se leva, bousculant leurs visiteurs pour se placer devant le médecin et posant les mains sur ses épaules, il tenta de lire dans l'esprit de son ami. Ce qu'il y vit le bouleversa même s'il ne le montra pas. Dans les yeux de John, il y avait de l'inquiétude, du désarroi et une quantité phénoménale de questions.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sherlock secoua un peu son ami, le sortant de son état d'hébétude.

« -John ? »

Le médecin redressa la tête et plongea dans les yeux du détective, y cherchant un ancrage dans le tumulte de ses émotions. Il inspira une grande coulée d'air, retrouvant sa lucidité puis lâcha, d'une voix sereine, montrant la lettre.

«-Je viens de recevoir une lettre de l'armée. On me renvoie en Afghanistan »

_A suivre …_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Voilà, voilà, voilà, qu'en dites-vous ?

Vous remarquerez que j'ai réutilisé les dialogues et la plupart du texte de Mangafana tout en le tournant pour qu'il convienne à mon style d'écriture qui n'est pas le même que le sien évidemment.

Je ne sais absolument pas quand je vais produire un autre chapitre, la reprise est un exercice très difficile et j'ai besoin de quelques jours entre le moment où j'écris et celui ou je relis. Et puis je l'envoie toujours à Mangafana avant de vous le poster. Donc, on verra, mais je ne vous oublie pas promis.

A la prochaine

Clélia


	2. De la nécéssité de comprendre

Et voici, un nouveau chapitre de ma reprise. Et une scène qui j'aime beaucoup je dois dire.

Je remercie ceux qui sont venu la lire et ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.

Je remercie encore et toujours Mangafana qui me laisse faire joujou avec sa fic et je vous retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 1 : De la nécessité de comprendre**

« -Comment ? »

Ahuri, Sherlock avait du mal à traiter l'information.

« -Je suis remobilisé. » Lui répéta John.

Décidément, cette information tellement importante ne rentrait pas les schémas de pensées du Détective. Rien ne l'avait préparé à une nouvelle aussi abrupte. Il se saisit rapidement de la lettre que lui montrait John, afin de vérifier la véracité de l'information. John le laissa se plonger dans le document, voyant déjà les rouages de son intellect se mettre en marche et atteindre leur vitesse de croisière. Il se détourna pourtant rapidement de son colocataire quand il entendit Donovan.

« -Mais… je ne comprends pas. » Elle paraissait vraiment perdue. « Vous êtes militaire ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je pensais que vous étiez médecin. »

John hocha la tête.

« -Je suis médecin » affirma-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

« -Mais alors pourquoi vous envoyez en Afghanistan ? Vous n'êtes pas soldat ! » répliqua-t-elle.

John haussa les épaules, fataliste.

« -Je suis également un soldat de Sa Majesté »

Lestrade s'avança.

« - John est médecin militaire. »

Sally fronça les sourcils

« -Et on vous envoie en Afghanistan ? » demanda-t-elle.

John jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock, toujours plongé dans la lettre du ministère de la Défense, y cherchant visiblement une faille. Voyant que le détective ne levait pas les yeux, certainement perdu dans ses réflexions. Il répondit à Sally.

« -On m'y renvoie en fait »

Anderson s'étonna.

« -Vous avez déjà était au front, et vous en êtes revenu ? »

John haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« -J'ai été blessé au combat. » Expliqua-t-il. « Une balle dans l'épaule ».

Il montra son épaule gauche avant de continuer.

« -Et ma jambe aussi. »

Lestrade se rappela de la claudication dont souffrait le médecin les premières fois qu'il l'avait vu. Claudication qui avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois, remarqua-t-il.

« -Et ils vous renvoient là-bas ? » s'étonna Donovan.

« -Il semblerait. » Répondit le médecin.

Sherlock réagit à ce moment précis. Laissant la lettre tomber au sol et s'approchant de nouveau de son colocataire et ami.

« -As-tu passé une visite d'aptitude récemment ? » Demanda-t-il.

John secoua la tête mais avant d'avoir pu répondre, Sherlock continua.

« -Non, tu ne m'as rien dit. Et tu ne m'aurais rien dit de tout façon, ce sont des affaires dont tu ne veux pas que je me mêle. Mais je n'ai vu aucun signe d'une visite chez un militaire. Tu ne veux pas que j'entre en contact avec cette partie de ta vie. Par peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir peut-être ? Mais je sais déjà tout de toi. Ce n'est donc pas cela. Tu n'as pas été déclaré apte au service alors que tu habitais ici, cela c'est donc passé avant ton emménagement. La question est de savoir quel incompétent de médecin pourrait t'avoir déclaré apte au service alors que tu souffrais d'une claudication psychosomatique. Un imbécile sans doute, comme la plupart des militaires. Quand John ? »

Malgré l'habitude, John fut sonné par les déductions de Sherlock. A un point près.

« Je n'ai pas revu le médecin depuis qu'on m'a soigné à mon retour d'Afghanistan. »

John aperçut une lueur de doute dans les yeux de son ami.

« -Comment… ? »

John secoua la tête.

« -Je ne sais pas Sherlock. Je suis rappelé au front, voilà tout. »

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit, Sherlock attraper son téléphone sur la table basse et taper fiévreusement sur son clavier.

« -J'appelle Mycroft. »

John posa la main sur le poignet du détective.

« -Non Sherlock ! »

Il prit le portable des mains du brun avant de le mettre dans sa poche arrière et d'attraper le second poignet du détective.

« -Il est hors de question que tu appelles ton frère. Quand la nation m'appelle, je réponds à cet appel. Je ne me cache pas derrière mes connaissances ou les tiennes, tu m'entends ? »

John avait haussé la voix. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Sherlock, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'appeler son frère était inutile. Mais voyant que son éclat de voix avait déstabilisé Sherlock, il baissa les yeux sur les poignets qu'il tenait toujours et déclara :

« -Je dois aller vérifier que mes uniformes et mes affaires sont en ordre… Je suis convoqué demain matin à 8 heures à la base du Northumberland. Je dois me préparer. Bonsoir. »

Il se tourna vers les autres.

« -Bonsoir à vous également. »

Et il sortit du salon, montant les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sherlock se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil derrière lui, joignant les mains sous son menton, en profonde réflexion.

Donovan s'approcha de lui puis, s'accroupissant pour être à son niveau, posa une main sur son genou et demanda :

« -Est-ce que ça ira ? »

Sherlock lui lança un regard méprisant.

« -Vous vous inquiétez pour moi maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« -Je ne vous aime pas, et je ne crois pas non plus en vos compétences et en vos déductions mais… je ne pense pas que vous n'éprouviez aucunes émotions et je pense savoir quelles sont celles que vous éprouvez pour lui. Je suis une idiote, c'est ce que vous dites depuis que vous me connaissez, mais j'ai une capacité que vous ne possèderez jamais. Parce qu'elle ne vous intéresse pas. Vous la considérez comme inutile. Je sais lire sur les visages. Et malheureusement, vous cachez très mal vos émotions quand John est dans la même pièce que vous. Alors, je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien ? »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

« -Je n'ai pas d'émotion particulière pour John.

-Bien sûr, on y croit tous. John Watson est la seule personne dont vous acceptiez les compliments, vous le traînez partout avec vous et vous vous inquiétez régulièrement de lui quand il n'est pas avec vous. C'est le seul avec qui je vous ai vu sourire et vous cédez si facilement à ses demandes, même si vous savez que ce sont de mauvaises idées où que vous ne voyez pas ce que cela peut vous apporter. »

Sally se releva, se plaça devant lui pour prendre son visage dans ses mains et faire rencontrer leurs yeux.

« -Sherlock Holmes, vous êtes amoureux de John Watson. Tout votre corps le dit, toutes vos attitudes le montrent. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Anderson décida d'intervenir.

« -Vous êtes encore plus bizarre et dégoutant que je ne le pensais. »

Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sally se redressa, droite et fière, elle le toisa.

« -Tais-toi, tu n'y connais rien à l'amour. Tu l'aurais sous le nez que tu ne le verrais même pas. Tu as une femme qui t'adore et pourtant tu couches régulièrement avec moi. J'ai commencé à tomber amoureuse de toi et toi, tu t'es mis à fricoter avec la nouvelle stagiaire. Lui, il est atrophié des sentiments, il ne sait pas ce que c'est, il ne sait pas les différencier. Il a même affirmé ne pas en avoir. Mais celui qui n'a pas de cœur ici, C'EST TOI ! »

Donovan avait hurlé les deux derniers mots. Clouant le bec à Anderson qui se fit petit devant le regard noir de sa collègue et maîtresse. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Holmes.

« -Ecoutez, je suis la première à vous dénigrer mais vous avez quelque chose que je n'ai même pas effleuré du doigt, l'amour. Alors ne le laissez pas passer et rejoignez-le dans sa chambre pour y passer la nuit. Ce sera peut-être la dernière, avec lui. »

Cette dernière argumentation eut raison de Sherlock qui se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à la chambre de John, sans même jeter un regard aux policiers dans son salon et se fichant pas mal d'avoir réussit à les convaincre du suicide d'Everett Bennet.

Le seul qui était important à cet instant, c'était John et il allait le rejoindre.

Sally se leva, passa une main dans sa chevelure frisée, gênée de s'être donné ainsi en spectacle devant son supérieur.

Supérieur qui s'avança vers elle.

« -Allez, venez Sally, laissons-les tranquille.

-Oui Lieutenant. »

Lestrade laissa Sally passer devant lui, lui adressant un sourire, fier de sa collègue.

Anderson essaya d'entamer une conversation avec elle mais il fut repousser par Lestrade qui lui jeta un regard glacial.

Il ferait mieux de rester discret pendant quelque temps, Lestrade avait l'air de lui en vouloir. Peut-être même plus que Sally.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Je n'ai pas pu modifier en profondeur le monologue de Sally, parce que cela lui donne une sympathie terrible et finalement, je l'aime bien. Elle est l'opposée de Sherlock, elle se laisse guider par ces sentiments et est, je pense, la plus à même à comprendre Sherlock en dehors de John. Du moins, à ce niveau là.

Au prochain chapitre si vous êtres toujours là.

Clélia


	3. De la nécéssité de s'aimer

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre, qui justifie le rating M que j'ai mis sous le titre.

Beaucoup de mes lecteurs ne laissent pas de reviews, c'est dommage mais je comprends, cela m'arrive aussi. Merci tout de même de me lire, regarder les statistiques monter au fil des jours est un bonheur.

Merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews, c'est très gentil. L'une d'entre vous déplore les fautes d'orthographes, je m'excuse, je me relis mais il arrive souvent que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Je travaille sans béta, question d'égo lol. Cela dit, je travaille avec un bescherelle et un dico à côté de moi en permanence et j'évite de faire ce que beaucoup font : écrire comme ils parlent.

Bonne lecture

Clélia

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 2 : De la nécessité de se prouver notre amour.**

Sherlock s'arrêta devant la porte de John et hésita à entrer. Ce que lui avait dit Donovan, étrangement, n'était pas dénuer de sens. Un rire nerveux le secoua tout entier. Donovan avait dit quelque chose de censé. Une grande première. Mais elle avait raison sur un point, elle s'y connaissait beaucoup mieux en matière sentiments que lui. En matière de sentiments, elle avait un don. Un don qui lui permettait, parfois, de comprendre les autres et de faire preuve d'empathie.

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis analysa rapidement ses sentiments.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, car il ne pensait pas en avoir. Mais l'approche du prochain départ de John et la possibilité qu'il ne revienne pas de cette guerre lui avait comme enfoncé un poignard dans la poitrine… dans le cœur. Ce cœur, qu'il croyait uniquement utile à l'irrigation de son cerveau, lui faisait mal… Il souffrait.

Sensation inédite s'il en est car il n'avait jamais souffert. Du moins, pas comme ça. Il avait souffert de ses blessures, quand un suspect ne se laissait pas appréhender gentiment, il avait souffert du manque, lors de son sevrage, il y a quelques années. Il avait haït Mycroft et sa mère pour cela. Rétrospectivement, il pouvait admettre que c'était pour son bien. Que malgré son génie, une erreur sous l'emprise de la drogue était toujours possible. Il en serait mort. Et il n'aurait pas eu la chance de connaitre John. John… John retournait à la guerre. John retournait en Afghanistan. John allait faire face au danger. Et lui ne serait pas là pour le protéger. Son cerveau génial se mit alors en branle, imaginant la vie sans John, sa vie de tous les jours sans une tasse de thé à côté de lui en permanence, sans l'odeur du gel douche de John sortant de la salle de bain, sans l'odeur de ses pâtes à la bolognaise dans la cuisine, sans le son de la voix du militaire dans les escaliers alors qu'il conversait avec Mrs Hudson.

Son cœur lui fit plus mal encore. Ce n'était pas le pincement du regret qu'il connaissait assez bien maintenant mais plutôt une douleur sourde, anesthésiante alors qu'il s'imaginait vivre sans John à ses côtés. Il souffrait de la possible perte de John. Il était amoureux de John. Car comme lui avait dit un jour Mrs Hudson : « _Si votre cœur vous fait souffrir d'une manière inimaginable Sherlock, c'est qu'il ne vous appartient plus, c'est que vous l'avez donné à un autre et que cette personne s'apprête à partir avec._ »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa propre conclusion, mais les paroles de Sally et de Mrs Hudson se mêlaient dans sa tête pour lui imposer cette conclusion parfaitement logique. Il ferma les yeux, plongeant dans les souvenirs qu'il avait de John. Dans les souvenirs qu'il refusait que supprimer de son disque dur. Et il vit, souvenir après souvenir, les sentiments naître en lui au fil des mois. Ils étaient comme une douce chaleur qui se répandait dans son ventre à chaque fois que le médecin lui adressait un sourire ou un compliment. Ils étaient une nouvelle drogue à laquelle il s'était laissé prendre sans s'en apercevoir, sans maitriser les doses et finalement, il était devenu accro à ce sentiment, à ces papillons dans le ventre et à ces sourires chaleureux.

Sherlock le cherchait constamment des yeux et depuis quelques temps, quand il n'était pas à ces côtés, le détective s'était surpris à penser « _Qu'en penserai John ?_ ». Alors qu'il se fichait de l'avis de tous les autres, celui de John comptait, même s'il n'était pas des plus pertinents, il lui était devenu essentiel.

Donovan avait raison. Avec John, il souriait… il riait même ! D'aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais ri ni même souri pour ou avec qui que ce soit ! Il avait même volé un cendrier à Buckingham Palace pour le faire rire, pour lui faire plaisir !

Sherlock Holmes était amoureux de son colocataire. Et quoiqu'il puisse en penser, cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Bien au contraire.

Il se décida donc à agir, à suivre son cœur plutôt que sa tête pour une fois.

Il avança la main vers la poignée mais s'arrêta en la voyant trembler. Il la regarda puis la secoua, agacé. Il ne tremblait jamais, n'avait jamais peur de rien. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait peur, peur de perdre l'homme dont il était amoureux.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Sherlock s'avança et tourna la poignée de la porte. C'était maintenant ou peut-être jamais.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jamais ne faisait pas parti du vocabulaire du détective, mais quand il poussa la porte et vit John, debout devant son package, il se dit qu'il allait peut-être faire une exception à la règle. Il connaissait les sentiments de John à son égard. Ils étaient clairs depuis des semaines mais… voir l'homme qu'il aimait se préparer à le quitter volontairement pour ne peut-être pas revenir lui donnait envie de se contenter de son amitié.

Sherlock prit la parole alors que le dernier uniforme de John prenait place dans son sac.

« -John … »

Le militaire ne se retourna pas, continuant l'inventaire de son matériel.

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux Sherlock ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le détective poussa un soupir.

« -Tu sais ce que je veux »

John finit par se retourner, par faire face.

« -Non, c'est faux, je n'ai jamais réussi à te décrypter. J'aurai aimé en être capable et j'ai espéré… longtemps, mais tu n'as fait aucun pas vers moi. J'ai finis par en conclure que j'avais tort. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« -Non, tu avais raison, tu as raison. »

Le blond pointa un doigt dans la direction de son ami, espérant lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

« -Tu sais ce que je ressens depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas doué pour le dissimuler et je n'ai jamais voulu te le cacher. Mais… tu ne changeais pas d'attitude, rien ne montrait que tu avais compris. Tu étais égal à toi-même alors j'ai pensé que je me faisais des films, que tu ne voulais pas de moi. »

Sherlock en avait le souffle coupé. Il se savait bon acteur mais il ignorait pouvoir blesser John aussi profondément.

« -Non ce n'est pas le cas, moi aussi je… »

Le manque soudain de courage le fit s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase.

« -Tu ? Tu n'arrives même pas à le dire Sherlock. » Répliqua amèrement son compagnon.

« -Tu ne l'as jamais dit non plus » asséna le détective, cherchant à clore cette conversation le plus vite possible. L'idée de venir lui parler ne lui paraissait plus aussi nécessaire et brillante à présent. Alors avouer ce qu'il ressentait…

« -Non, mais moi je te le montre tous les jours alors que tu n'as jamais un geste envers moi, jamais… »

Sherlock resta interloquer un moment puis se décida. Puisque le blond voulait un geste…

Il traversa la distance les séparant puis, prenant John par les épaules, posa ses lèvres sur celles du médecin, d'abord timidement puis plus passionnément, l'embrassant sensuellement, fouillant chaque recoin de la bouche de John avec sa langue, l'envahissant, le possédant.

John soupira d'aise, enfin…

Il fit quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. Il se rapprocha encore de son compagnon de vie, collant son corps au sien, puis leva les bras et mêla ses doigts aux boucles délicates de son ami. Enfin… tellement plus qu'un ami maintenant.

John ne pensait plus vraiment à ça alors qu'il caressait les mèches brunes de Sherlock, trop occupé à soupirer et à profiter du moment, de la bouche de Sherlock sur la sienne, de sa langue jouant avec la sienne, de ses mains qu'il avait finalement descendu sur sa taille, de tout son corps pressé contre le sien et de cette bosse au niveau de son aine.

Une des mains de Sherlock quitta la taille de John et attrapa le sac posé sur le lit. Elle le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à terre puis Sherlock se pencha sur John, le faisant s'étendre tout doucement et délicatement sur le lit.

Ses mains toujours dans les cheveux de son colocataire et presque amant, John soupira, poussa un petit gémissement très sensuel dans les oreilles de Sherlock puis se tortilla un peu, s'installant plus confortablement. Sherlock le laissa faire, heureux que John ne le repousse pas. Se concentrant pour lui procurer le plus de bonheur possible, il senti qu'il avait réussit quand, doucement, voluptueusement, John, ayant enfin trouvé la position idéale, remonta ses jambes afin qu'elles encadrent Sherlock, permettant à celui-ci de s'installer plus confortablement sur lui, son érection s'appuyant contre la sienne, l'excitant encore plus.

Sherlock descendit enfin ses mains, finissant par les poser sur les cuisses de son amour, les caressant, les malaxant à travers le jean, promesses de voluptés à venir.

A bout de souffle, le médecin rompit le baiser, inspirant une grande goulée d'air pour pousser un gémissement rauque par la suite. Son jean, trop serré, lui était devenu insupportable. Son érection tendue ne demandait qu'à être libérée.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sherlock ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il entendait bien donner le plus de plaisir possible à son compagnon de sorte que ce souvenir le fasse revenir auprès de lui le plus rapidement possible.

Dans cette optique, Sherlock continua à caresser les cuisses de son amant, remontant de plus en plus haut alors que ces caresses se faisaient de plus en plus légères. Il entendait les gémissements que John tentait tant bien que mal de retenir en se mordant la lèvre. Il attrapa de nouveau la bouche de son amant avant de les relâcher pour aller butiner dans son cou.

John, sevré de caresses depuis trop longtemps, se délectait de ces attouchements, marquant son approbation à la descente des lèvres de Sherlock par de multiples soupirs de satisfaction.

Oh, bien sûr, ses conquêtes féminines lui avait donné du plaisir, mais jamais à ce point. Les attouchements de Sherlock, que ce soit de ses lèvres ou de ses mains, lui laissait la peau en feu.

Sherlock continua sa descente sur les clavicules de John, se frayant un passage sous la chemise qui devint bientôt un obstacle fort déplaisant. Sherlock abandonna donc les cuisses et l'entrejambe de son amant pour déboutonner ce vêtement gênant et inutile dans les activités auxquelles ils prévoyaient de s'adonner tous les deux.

Alors qu'il enlevait le premier bouton, il descendait aussi ses lèvres, découvrant le torse de John avec gourmandise. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de la peau du blond, enregistrant chaque réaction, cataloguant chaque gémissement. Il voulait emplir sa mémoire de John pour combler l'absence qui ne manquerait pas de le dévorer quand il sera seul. Découvrant petit à petit la peau de son aimé, il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de tous ces cicatrices. Il connaissait celle de sa blessure à l'épaule mais celle-ci, juste au dessus du nombril, quelle était son histoire ? Et celle-là, près de la hanche gauche, que faisait-elle là ?

Sherlock relégua ses questions à plus tard, se contentant de noter dans un coin de sa tête leur emplacement. Quand il eut terminé de déboutonner la chemise, il retourna aux lèvres de John. Celui-ci, excité par l'exploration minutieuse de son corps, décida de reprendre les choses en main. Prenant son élan, il renversa le détective sous lui, lui infligeant le même traitement.

Sherlock gémissait, enfouissant ses mains dans la chevelure blonde qui le surplombait. Il laissait le médecin diriger, lui donner du plaisir, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête.

Brusquement, il se cabra, John venait d'attaquer une zone particulièrement érogène du détective qui retomba en gémissant sur le matelas.

« -Intéressant » dit le médecin avant de retourner à son exploration.

Il s'attaqua aux tétons de son détective, heureux de constater que les soupirs de Sherlock se transformaient en gémissement rauques quand il les dorlotait. Dans un coin de sa mémoire, il nota que les tétons de Sherlock ainsi que ses clavicules étaient des zones particulièrement sensibles chez le détective. Il pourrait s'en servir plus tard, quand l'envie de faire perdre la tête à Sherlock se ferait sentir. Pour le moment, son plaisir lui importait plus que tout autre chose.

Mais bientôt, cette exploration buccale ne fut plus suffisante et Sherlock le fit savoir en serrant plus fort les mèches de John.

Soucieux de faire plaisir à son amant, le médecin fit descendre ses mains plus bas, frôlant l'aine et par là même l'érection du détective.

Sherlock hoqueta, cherchant sa respiration. Les caresses de John lui faisaient un effet fou.

La bouche de John descendit en suivant ses mains, se pressant contre le tissu tendu du pantalon de son amant. Il embrassa la bosse formée par le membre viril de son partenaire.

Sherlock, sevré lui aussi de caresses de ce genre depuis des années, réagit violement, se cabrant pour obtenir plus de pression, plus de chaleur. Mais le médecin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le maintint sur le matelas en lui agrippant les hanches. Il continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que Sherlock en réclame plus.

« -Jooooooohn… » Ordonna le détective.

Il obéit donc en déboutonnant lentement le pantalon du brun qui poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Tout allait bien, John l'aimait, il le lui montrait et bientôt, ils seraient unis. C'est tout ce que Sherlock voulait.

Alors que le médecin s'attachait à lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer, Sherlock s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il attendit que John se relève pour lui enlever sa chemise et s'attaquer à son pantalon et à son boxer. Les doigts de John retrouvèrent leur place dans la chevelure de son compagnon, mêlant, une fois encore, ses doigts aux mèches brunes du détective. Quand Sherlock en eut fini avec le jean, John posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun pour le forcer à se rallonger mais le jeune homme en décida autrement. Attrapant les mains du blond, il les fit passer derrière le corps du médecin et les maintint à l'aide d'une seule main.

« -Sherlock ! » Protesta le médecin.

-« Chut mon amour, répondit le sociopathe, laisse-moi faire »

John fut plus sonné par le « mon amour » que par ce que Sherlock lui proposait de faire. Hébété, il sentit d'abord le souffle de son amant sur sa virilité dressée. Sherlock approcha ensuite son visage du sexe fièrement dressé et vint le caresser avec son nez, y passant ses joues puis ses lèvres.

Haletant, John se cambrait, cherchant plus de contact.

« -Sherlock ! Relâche-moi…

- Non, laisse-toi faire… »

John aurait très bien pu se libérer mais la situation ne revêtait aucun caractère d'urgence et était follement agréable.

Le brun finit par approcher la langue de ce membre si désirable, léchant la peau velouté qui s'offrait à lui. John n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que le brun le prenne dans sa bouche mais celui-ci semblait aimer le torturer.

« -Sherlock … »

Obéissant, le détective finit par prendre le membre de John dans sa bouche et y appliqua un va-et-vient doux et sensuel. Relâchant les mains de John, il laissa ce dernier enfouir de nouveau ses doigts dans sa chevelure et dicter le rythme de ses allées et venues.

« -Ah… Sherl…ock »

Le dit Sherlock continuait sa torture, caressant de sa langue le frein puis remontant lentement vers l'extrémité du membre. John, impatient, donnait des coups de bassin afin d'accentuer la pression et le frottement mais le détective le stoppa, mordant doucement le gland, envoyant des décharges électrique dans tout le corps du soldat. John rejeta la tête en arrière, submergé par les émotions et les sensations

Mais il ne voulait pas que cela se finisse ainsi, il voulait plus, il voulait Sherlock. Il le repoussa avant de le faire s'allonger sur le matelas.

Attrapant la virilité déjà bien tendue du brun, il s'appliqua à lui faire voir au moins autant d'étoiles qu'il en avait vues avec la bouche du détective.

John regardait son compagnon. Sherlock était beau, tellement beau, le corps tendu, les joues rouges, le souffle court et les yeux voilés, tout en lui appelait à la luxure, au plaisir.

Sherlock haletait, voyait des étoiles, les reins brulants et la verge tendue. Il voulait jouir, il voulait arriver à l'ultime délivrance. Mais pas comme ça.

Il arrêta donc la main de son compagnon, posant la sienne au dessus. Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir et de frustration mêlé à la sensation de sa main jointe à celle de John sur son membre.

« -Pas comme ça. » soupira-t-il en arrêtant le mouvement du blond.

John s'arrêta donc et les yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, posa la question muette de la dominance.

Elle ne se posait même pas pour Sherlock. Il voulait faire ce cadeau à John, il voulait faire cadeau de son self-control à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il releva donc les jambes pour encadrer les hanches de John. Le médecin, estomaqué par cette marque de confiance, redescendit embrasser fougueusement son détective.

Essoufflé par ce baiser, le médecin émit tout de même une objection.

« -Nous n'avons pas de préservatifs »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, il avait une entière confiance en John, il le savait sain car il avait eu ses dernières analyses de sang, l'avantage d'avoir Molly dans son camp.

Il attrapa la nuque de son amant pour l'amener à lui et l'embrasser de nouveau.

« -J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu es sain et ma dernière relation remonte à tellement longtemps que les analyses de ma désintoxication ont couvert ce genre de problème. Tu me crois ? »

John haleta.

« -Je te crois… »

John se baissa une nouvelle fois pour ravir les lèvres de son amant avant de les descendre dans son cou. Il descendit encore, jusqu'à atteindre le nombril du détective dans lequel il mina l'acte sexuel à l'aide de sa langue. Sherlock gémissait, impatient.

« -John…. »

Le médecin lui présenta sa main et le détective prit trois doigts dans sa bouche sans plus attendre. Il suça et lécha avec tellement de conviction et de luxure dans les yeux que John, qui avait relevé la tête vers lui, se sentit durcir un peu plus. Il retira ses doigts quand il estima la lubrification suffisante puis descendit entre les cuisses du jeune homme. Il attrapa un coussin et le glissa sous les hanches de Sherlock.

D'abord interloqué par tant de prévenance, le détective ne s'en préoccupa plus lors que la bouche du médecin vint prendre son membre dans sa bouche. Il agrippa la chevelure du blond, soulevant les hanches quand il sentit un doigt caresser son intimité.

« -John… » Gémit-il

Le blond s'appliquait à le détendre le plus possible, ne souhaitant pas lui faire de mal et quand il inséra un second doigt, Sherlock se cambra un peu plus, envoyant son gland taper dans le fond de la gorge de son amant.

Le médecin appliqua sa main libre sur la hanche de son partenaire afin de le maintenir puis la descendit en une caresse lascive sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Sherlock était prit de partout, John semblait avoir plus de deux mains et surtout plus d'une bouche. Quand le blond appliqua un troisième doigt à l'entrée du détective, celui-ci ne sentit rien, la bouche et les caresses de John le distrayant de manière efficace.

John fit aller les doigts de manière à détendre le détective le plus possible. Il abandonna son sexe pour aller embrasser les lèvres gonflées de son amour. Sherlock répondit au baiser, entourant la nuque de son amant de ses bras, il le força à sortir ses doigts de lui.

Soupirant de frustration, il se colla littéralement au bassin du blond qui n'eut pas d'autres solutions que de plonger son membre dans le corps de Sherlock.

Doucement, il fit passer son gland dans l'anneau de chaire, fixant le visage du détective afin de s'arrêter au moindre signe de douleur. Mais le brun n'en montra aucun. S'il souffrait, il ne le montra pas, de peur que John s'arrête. John s'enfonça alors lentement, gémissant de l'étroitesse de son amant et se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas jouir sur le champ. Il s'immobilisa quand il fut entièrement entré, attendant de sa part un signal quelconque.

Sherlock était écartelé mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait que John s'en aille. Il serra son les cuisses autour de la taille de John et enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre. John déposa un baiser sur la tête du plus jeune et attendit qu'il sorte la tête de son cou.

Quelques instants passèrent puis le détective leva la tête pour déposer un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres de John, lui donnant l'autorisation de lâcher la bride de son désir.

John commença alors un long va-et-vient qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Plus rien ne comptait que le corps de l'autre qui s'arquait sous le plaisir, que leurs gémissements. John allait et venait, cherchant à l'intérieur du détective, ce point de jouissance qu'il ne comptait plus lâcher.

Ce qu'il fit quand il le trouva. Martelant ce point sensible, il regarda le visage de son amant se tordre du plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Cette vision du détective perdant tous contrôle sur ses émotions et sur son corps ainsi que la sensation de son membre enserré dans le corps de Sherlock lui donnèrent le tournis. Il accéléra ses coups de butoir, sous les gémissements de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus confus de son amant.

« -Plus… plus vite… John, plus…vite, encore… »

« -Sherlock… Oh Sherlock…Sher… »

John jouit dans un dernier coup de rein et la sensation de John se déversant en lui fit jouir Sherlock à son tour. En de longs traits, il se déversa entre eux, criant le nom de son amant.

John s'effondra sur le détective, épuisé, repus et heureux.

Il roula sur le côté, libérant le détective de son poids, leur permettant de respirer librement tous les deux.

Sherlock, après quelques secondes, vint se lover contre le militaire, caressant doucement son torse, dessinant les arabesques sur la peau humide de sueur.

John resserra son étreinte autour du détective et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« -Cela ne changera rien Sherlock » Dit-il.

Le détective ferma les yeux. Il le savait, il espérait juste pouvoir profiter de ses dernières heures avec John.

« -Je sais. »

« -Je partirais demain matin. » Rajouta John.

Sherlock soupira.

« -Je sais. »

Le détective se remit à embrasser le torse du médecin.

« -Sherlock… » Gémit-il.

« -Chut … Tu pars demain, laisse-moi profiter de toi, du temps qu'il nous reste. »

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

J'ai un prix de gros sur les claviers d'ordinateur si ça aide quelqu'un après ce chapitre.

J'ai du le réécrire deux fois, les deux premières versions étaient vraiment mauvaises. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de cette version-là mais je ne ^pense pas pouvoir faire mieux pour le moment.

De même que le dernier chapitre, je n'ai pas modifié les dialogues mais j'ai rajouté beaucoup de choses et pas des moindres. Je ne suis pas doué pour les dialogues, c'est pour ça que j'ai gardé ceux de Mangafana.

A la prochaine si vous êtes encore là.

Clélia


	4. De la nécéssité de partir

Me revoilà !

Certains diront, oh non, pas encore elle !

Et siiiiiiiii !

Un petit chapitre de plus qui fut, pour moi, le plus contraignant depuis le début de cette reprise.

Bonne lecture.

Enjoy.

Clélia

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 3 : De la nécessité de partir.**

Quand John se réveilla ce matin du 16 Avril, il refusa d'abord d'ouvrir les yeux, cherchant à prolonger l'instant. Sherlock était blotti contre lui, la main posée sur le ventre du médecin, lui envoyant des ondes de chaleur. John était bien, au chaud dans son lit, Sherlock contre lui, leurs jambes emmêlées.

Mais cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. Il était attendu à la base du Northumberland deux heures plus tard et il avait pas mal de route à faire. Doucement, il sortit de l'étreinte de son amant, le laissant glisser sous les draps qu'il remonta. Sherlock dormait, fait suffisamment rare pour que John ne veuille pas le réveiller en le quittant. Oh, bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas longtemps, mais le peu de repos que le détective s'accordait était un bien précieux que le médecin chérissait.

Il sortit donc de la chambre à pas de loup, attrapant son uniforme au passage. Il prit une douche rapide, se rasa et vérifia sa coupe de cheveux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il passe par le coiffeur de la base en arrivant en Afghanistan.

Enfilant son uniforme, il repensa à la nuit qu'il venait de passer, aux sensations qui l'avaient envahit alors que Sherlock se laissait prendre. Il posa son calot sur sa tête, levant enfin les yeux sur le miroir qui lui renvoyait une image oubliée de lui-même.

Il poussa un profond soupir et sortit de la salle de bain, il alla se préparer un thé dans la cuisine, espérant et redoutant le moment où Sherlock le rejoindrait, où il lui faudrait partir. Malgré son sens du devoir, l'appel irrésistible de la nation, il redoutait le regard peiné de son compagnon à son départ.

Le thé préparé et bu, il prépara le petit déjeuner comme tous les jours et beurra quelques tartines pour son colocataire avant de réaliser que Sherlock ne mangerait probablement pas. Il les laissa tout de même à leur place, espérant secrètement que son départ serait une sorte de déclic dans l'esprit de son compagnon et qu'il se prendrait en main.

John sourit, c'était ridicule, Sherlock, qu'il soit présent ou non, ne mangerait pas à moins d'être trop faible pour continuer à réfléchir. Ce qui ne lui arrivait que 2 ou 3 fois par mois. Et encore, plus autant depuis que John s'occupait de lui.

Voyant l'heure de partir s'approcher et Sherlock ne pas descendre, John remonta à pas de loup dans sa chambre, ouvrit la porte doucement et ramassa son sac au pied du lit, là où Sherlock l'avait laissé tombé hier soir.

Le détective avait roulé à la place du médecin, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller de son compagnon. John le regarda un instant, caressant ses traits du regard et comprit très vite que les sourcils froncés de Sherlock n'était pas dus à un cauchemar quelconque mais bien aux réflexions du détective. Sherlock était réveillé mais faisait semblant de dormir.

John se pencha, lui posa un baiser sur le front et lui murmura

« -A bientôt Sherlock. »

Et il partit en fermant doucement la porte.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

John remercia le chauffeur de taxi puis descendit de celui-ci. Il récupéra son sac militaire et se dirigea vers le poste de garde qui protégeait l'entrée de la base. A partir de ce moment, il redevenait le Capitaine John Watson, médecin militaire.

Il remit sa carte militaire et sa convocation au fonctionnaire qui le laissa entrer en lui indiquant de se rendre sur la piste de décollage n°9, celle sur laquelle son avion était prêt au départ.

John le remercia quand il lui rendit ses papiers et rentra dans la base. Les souvenirs de son premier voyage vers l'Afghanistan lui revinrent en mémoire. L'attente, l'excitation, le bonheur de partir enfin. La fuite… Oui, John fuyait alors qu'il partait au front pour peut-être ne jamais en revenir.

L'armée avait été une échappatoire, pour fuir son père et l'ambiance de la maison familiale. Harry était tombée dans l'alcool et lui, fuyait un enfer pour un autre.

Il n'avait plus de raison de fuir, bien au contraire. Son père était décédé il y a quelques semaines et personne n'avait prit la peine de l'en informer. Il ne l'avait apprit que quelques jours plus tard sans laisser paraître quoique ce soit. Il était indifférent à la mort de cet homme qui n'avait jamais été un père à ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui, John ne voulait plus partir. Dans sa tête, se battaient son amour pour Sherlock et son attachement à sa patrie et à sa sauvegarde. Son devoir l'appelait, il devait y aller, pour que Sherlock soit en sécurité dans leur propre pays.

John sourit en pensant que Sherlock, avec ses expériences étranges, n'était même pas en sécurité dans leur propre appartement.

Alors qu'il approchait de la piste de décollage, la portière d'une berline noire garée non loin s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un Mycroft Holmes toujours impeccable dans son costume trois pièces. John dû admettre tout de même que son frère portait la chemise avec beaucoup plus de distinction.

John regarda l'ainé des Holmes de diriger vers lui.

« -Bonjour Dr Watson, comment allez-vous ?

-Mycroft ? Mais que faîtes-vous là ? »

L'ainé des Holmes haussa les épaules.

« -Je viens vous confier une mission. Au fait, je suis étonné que mon frère ne vous ait pas accompagné. »

John haussa les épaules à son tour.

« -Non, il dormait encore, ou plutôt, il faisait semblant de dormir encore quand je suis parti, sans doute pour éviter de me dire au revoir… Vous avez parlé d'une mission ? »

L'esprit de John s'éclaira instantanément, et la voix de Sherlock résonna dans sa tête. _« Tu es vraiment lent, John ! »_

« -Ne me dites pas que c'est vous qui m'avez fait réintégrer l'armée ! »

Mycroft regarda un instant le bout de son parapluie.

« - Si, c'est bien moi… mais je vous en prie, confiez donc votre sac à mon chauffeur et montons dans ma voiture, je vous conduirais à votre avion et surtout, ce que je vous dirai restera entre nous. »

Le chauffeur en question prit d'autorité le sac de John pendant que Mycroft indiquait sa voiture d'un geste de la main.

John monta dans la berline, suivi de Mycroft et du chauffeur. Mycroft remonta la vitre séparant le conducteur de ses passagers et se retourna vers John.

« -Vous aviez donc une mission à me confier, dites-vous. » attaqua John. « C'est la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez fait réintégrer l'armée alors que je n'ai pas revu un médecin militaire depuis mon désengagement il y a 18 mois. »

Mycroft acquiesça.

« -En effet. C'est une mission des plus délicates et je souhaitais la confier à quelqu'un de confiance.

-Pourquoi ne pas la confier à vos services secrets dans ce cas ? » s'étonna le militaire.

« -Je crois avoir dit que je voulais confier cette mission à quelqu'un de confiance. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ces agents secrets, ils pourraient me trahir pour de l'argent. Tandis que vous, je sais très bien que l'argent ne vous fera pas changer de camp. Vous resterez fidèle à notre pays et à vos principes mais surtout, vous êtes loyal envers mon frère et vous feriez n'importe quoi pour lui. »

John ne chercha pas à nier. Cela aurait été inutile de toute façon.

« -Oui c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas Sherlock qui me demande quelque chose actuellement, c'est vous, et je ne vous dois rien.

-Exact ! Cela dit… Je sais que vous tenez beaucoup à mon frère… et que vous êtes plus qu'un simple ami aux vues de la nuit dernière…

-QUOI ? » cria John « Mais comment savez vous que… ? »

Mycroft lui jeta le regard _« Je sais tout et vous ne savez rien »_

« -J'ai mes sources.

-Vous nous espionnez ? »

Mycroft eut un mouvement négligeant de la main.

« -Oh, disons plutôt que je ne fais que surveiller mon petit frère, en grand frère attentif. Or, il se trouve que, même si je n'ai rien contre vos préférences et celles de mon frère, les partageant même, notre mère est assez… déçue de ne pas avoir de petits-enfants. Sherlock était sa dernière chance d'être grand-mère et même si elle n'avait peu d'espoir, elle en avait quand même. Je pourrais faire en sorte d'arrondir les angles avec elle et ainsi, vous ne serez pas entre eux si une dispute venait à éclater.

-Je sais pertinemment que Sherlock se moque de l'assentiment de votre mère et qu'il me choisira s'il devait faire un choix. Mais je préfèrerai autant que ce ne soit pas le cas. » Avoua le médecin, déjà bien malheureux de la brouille qui l'apposait à sa propre mère. Une vague histoire d'argent qu'il n'avait jamais comprise.

« -Je peux donc vous arranger ça. Je peux également faire en sorte que vous reveniez sain et sauf de la guerre, et ça, c'est le plus important après tout. En revenant vivant, vous serez libre de continuer votre vie d'amour avec Sherlock…avec ma bénédiction… et sans que je ne vous mette des bâtons dans les roues. »

John soupira.

« -Et que dois-je faire pour cela ?

-Vous le saurez plus tard. Pour l'instant, vous allez prendre ce téléphone satellite avec lequel je vous donnerais mes instructions. Je vous appellerais pour plus de précisions mais je peux toujours vous dire que j'attends de vous que vous me rameniez quelque chose d'Afghanistan.

-Si c'est un souvenir, pas de problème. » ironisa-t-il. « Je fais l'aller-retour et je reviens avec un tapis ou une quelconque statuette…

-Très drôle, vous vous doutez bien que c'est un peu plus important que cela. Vous voyez cet avion ? » demanda le diplomate.

La voiture, arrêtée depuis un moment, se trouvait devant la piste n°9 sur laquelle se trouvait un avion visiblement prêt à décoller. John hocha la tête.

« -Oui, et d'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être que j'y aille, il ne va pas m'attendre !

-Détrompez-vous Dr Watson, il ne décollera pas sans vous. Dans cet avion, vous trouverez des commandos, cette équipe est la vôtre, elle est là pour vous. Dès que vous entrerez dans cet avion, vous serez le médecin de cette unité et ils compteront sur vous. Vous irez au front avec eux, vous les soignerez et vous prendrez soin d'eux. Vous êtes leur médecin. Pourtant, ils ont tous l'ordre de vous protéger, quoi qu'il en coûte… même au prix du sacrifice ultime. C'est leur mission, leur priorité. Le chef de section décidera des missions à suivre en tout temps. Il y aura pourtant un moment où, grâce à un mot de passe que je vous confierais par téléphone en même temps que votre mission, vous deviendrez le chef d'unité et c'est vous qui déciderez de la mission. Vous devrez alors tout faire pour que la mission réussisse. Absolument tout.

-Je vois. » John s'abîma dans une profonde réflexion pendant un moment. « Est-ce que j'ai une équipe médicale avec moi ou dois-je m'occuper d'eux tout seul ?

-Vous serez seul avec eux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vous mangeront pas, comme je vous l'ai dit, ils ont ordre de vous protéger quoi qu'il en coûte. Acceptez-vous cette mission ?

-Comme si j'avais le choix. » ironisa le militaire.

« -On a toujours le choix, Dr Watson.

-Oui je sais… Tout comme je sais que j'aurais accepté cette mission sans toute cette mise en scène. »

Mycroft haussa les épaules.

« -Je n'en étais pas sûr, d'où ces précautions. Cela dit, ça vous ressemble bien en effet. Donc vous acceptez ?

-Oui.

-Bien, voici le téléphone en question, surtout ne le perdez pas, il sera difficilement remplacé… »

John prit le téléphone, que Mycroft lui tendait puis sortit du véhicule. Il récupéra son sac puis se dirigea vers l'avion pour partir à la guerre.

Quand il entra dans l'engin, les hommes qui devaient l'accompagner le dévisagèrent, ancrant dans leur mémoire l'image de l'homme si exceptionnel qu'ils devaient protéger à tout prix, même à celui de leur vie.

John se sentit mal à l'aise ainsi étudié malgré l'habitude acquise avec Sherlock.

Le chef de section, un grand brun aux yeux noirs, lui fit un signe de tête et lui indiqua son siège. John s'assit à sa place et l'avion se mit en branle, l'emmenant loin de chez lui.

_A suivre…_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ayé, John est parti et Sherlock, ce lâche, n'a pas voulu affronter la réalité. Enfin je dis ça, je l'adore comme ça, un peu fragile.

Le chapitre suivant sera totalement nouveau, il parle d'une période que Mangafana n'a pas écrite ou décrite, je serais donc lâcher en pleine nature et franchement ça me fait un plaisir dingue ! Parce que malgré tout, s'en tenir au texte d'un autre, c'est trèèèèèès contraignant.

Mais bon je m'amuse à écrire d'autres choses en attendant.

Tiens, pendant que j'y suis, je suis allé voir « Le prénom » au ciné avec une amie et c'est franchement à mourir de rire. J'avais peur d'être déçue à cause du côté huis-clos mais c'est vraiment un très bon film.

Je ne peux que recommander « Avengers » également. Mais ça je pense que tout le monde est au courant.

Au prochain chapitre si vous êtes encore là !

Clélia


	5. De la nécéssité de se battre

Bonjour !

Je sais, ne me lancez pas de tomates, je n'ai pas publié Samedi. J'en suis désolée mais je n'avais rien n'écris à ce moment-là. J'avais besoin d'informations que j'ai mis du temps à trouver.

Ceci dit, j'ai fini par trouver. Me voici donc de retour pour un chapitre de plus dans le monde de la guerre des hommes.

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Enjoy

Clélia.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 4 : De la nécessité de se battre.**

John se souvenait de son premier déploiement en Afghanistan. Il se souvenait de la chaleur écrasante et tellement sèche, des paysages de montagnes arides et acérées, et des hommes. Il se souvenait surtout des hommes. Ces soldats qui risquaient leur vie pour pacifier un pays en guerre depuis des années. Ces soldats qui combattaient un régime politique trop différent et trop dangereux.

Quand il était arrivé au camp de base, son unité, sa petite unité, s'était tout de suite retranchée dans les bâtiments leur étant réservés. Ils n'avaient adressés la parole à personne, se contentant de saluer les officiers supérieurs qu'ils croisaient.

John suivait, sans vraiment comprendre ce manque de communication entre son unité et les soldats déjà déployés. Il se souvenait très bien de l'ambiance de son premier déploiement. Son unité était arrivée à bord d'un transporteur de troupe et son commandant lui avait ordonné de se rendre à l'infirmerie afin de faire la connaissance du médecin chef de la base. De bonnes relations entre une unité et le responsable de l'infirmerie étaient l'assurance de la rapidité des soins et de leur qualité en cas de blessures.

Cependant, le commandant de son unité lui avait formellement interdit de s'approcher de l'aile médicale du camp, lui ordonnant de rester auprès de son unité en toutes circonstances.

John s'était donc s'installer. Posant son package sur son lit fait au carré. Il avait sorti ses affaires et les avait rangées, laissant au fond de son sac la petite enveloppe blanche qu'il avait emportée. Il l'ouvrirait plus tard, quand il serait seul ou que tout le monde sera endormit. Une fois installé, il était ressortit du baraquement et avait rejoint son supérieur. La conversation qu'il avait eut alors avec lui avait laissé un arrière goût amer. Il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement, au mot près.

« -Major. » salua-t-il

« -Ah Capitaine Watson. J'ai deux mots à vous dire, en privé »

John acquiesça.

« -Je vous écoute Monsieur »

« -Capitaine, on m'a ordonné cette mission, je n'ai pas choisi mes hommes, même pas vous, vous m'avez tous été imposé et je déteste cela. Malgré tout, j'entends mener à bien cette mission ainsi que celle qui vous sera confiée. Cependant, j'attends de vous que vous m'obéissiez en tous points, ma mission première est de vous protéger contre toute attaque et de vous ramener en vie en Angleterre. Je compte bien réussir. Je ne sais pas qui vous avez payez pour obtenir une telle protection mais cela n'est vraiment pas à mon goût. »

John soupira

« -Je n'ai payé personne Monsieur, j'ai simplement une mission à accomplir que le gouvernement britannique considère comme plus importante que nos vies à tous. Je n'ai pas demandé à être réintégré. Je n'ai même pas passé de visite médicale de contrôle. Je suis un rapatrié pour blessure de guerre et renvoyé au front sans que l'on me demande mon avis. Alors voyez-vous Major, nous faisons tous les deux cette mission par obligation. Nous suivons les ordres et aucun d'entre nous n'est heureux des circonstances. Faisons donc tout pour que ces missions se passent le mieux possible et que nous soyons rentrés le plus tôt possible. »

Le Major Luckin acquiesça.

« -Très bien, je vois que nous sommes d'accord au moins sur ce point. Vous serez mon coéquipier sur toutes les missions y comprit la vôtre. Je veux pouvoir un œil sur vous en permanence. Est-ce clair ?

-Très clair Major ! »

Et John était reparti, laissant derrière lui un supérieur encore plus septique qu'avant cette conversation.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

John soupira. Ils étaient rentrés d'une mission il y a quelques heures. Cette mission, bien que très peu dangereuse du point de vue militaire, s'était soldée par une fusillade entre son unité et un groupe de rebelles talibans. Trois hommes avaient été blessé, plus ou moins gravement et un jeune sergent était mort. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce désert, John prit au sérieux le sens premier du sens du sacrifice. Le jeune sergent, le voyant dans la ligne de mire d'un tireur isolé, avait bondit et avait prit à sa place la balle qui lui été destinée. Lui n'avait pu que lever un regard étonné vers le jeune homme et le regarder s'effondrer dans le sable, une balle en pleine poitrine.

John secoua la tête, cherchant à chasser les images des dernières heures. Il avait tendance à oublier que l'ennemi n'avait que très peu de respect pour les membres du corps médical ennemi. Un médecin mort était une très bonne opération. Car c'était autant de soldats non ou mal soigné et donc autant d'ennemis en moins.

De retour de la mission, John avait d'abord prit soin des blessés, les emmenant à l'hôpital militaire et s'assurant qu'ils recevaient les meilleurs soins possible. Le tout en faisant fi des regards haineux posés sur lui. Les membres de son unité devaient vraiment lui en vouloir. Et il comprenait. Le sergent Sates avait la moitié de son âge et c'était un excellent commando. Autant dire qu'il était moins utile à son unité que son camarade décédé.

Une fois encore, il maudit Mycroft de l'avoir renvoyé au front alors qu'il était tout aussi utile à veiller sur Sherlock alors qu'il courrait dans les rues de Londres. De quel droit demandait-il à un homme de donner sa vie en échange de la sienne ? Sa vie ne valait pas plus que celle du Sergent Sates.

Après s'être assuré de la santé de ses camarades, il était rentré dans son baraquement, avait sorti l'enveloppe blanche de son sac et était parti s'asseoir à l'extrême Sud de la base, loin de son baraquement et loin de ses camarades. Il voulait être seul, tranquille.

La nuit tombait. A Londres, ce n'était même pas encore l'heure du thé. John sourit, pensant à Mrs Hudson, certainement les mains dans la farine à faire des pâtisseries que Sherlock ne mangeraient pas. Elle s'en donnait du mal pour cet homme.

John se demanda encore une fois ce qu'avait bien pu faire le mari de Mrs Hudson pour que Sherlock se mêle de son procès et s'assure de son exécution. Quoiqu'il en dise, Mrs Hudson était l'une des personnes les plus proches de son sociopathe de petit-ami et John était heureux qu'elle soit avec lui, qu'elle veille sur lui.

Il sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche, jouant avec, ignorant totalement ce qu'elle contenait. Mycroft la lui avait remise avant qu'il ne sorte de la voiture. Il lui avait dit que c'était pour les moments de doute. John n'avait pas douté jusque là. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que l'un de ses camarade était mort et que son unité se retrouvait donc amputée de deux membres, on envoie jamais un commando seul sur le terrain, il doutait du bien-fondé de sa décision et de celle de Mycroft.

« -Vous devriez l'ouvrir Doc. »

John sursauta, tournant précipitamment la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui parler.

« -Pas de panique Doc, ce n'est que moi. »

Le jeune Evans vint s'asseoir à côté du médecin.

« -Comment m'avez-vous trouvé Evans ? »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« -Je vous ai cherché Doc ! »

L'évidence même, pensa John.

« -Sans rire Doc, vous devriez l'ouvrir. »

John fit tourner l'enveloppe entre ses doigts.

« -Je ne sais pas, Evans.

-Ce qu'il y a dedans ou si vous allez le faire ?

-Les deux. » Sourit le médecin.

« -Arrêtez de réfléchir Doc. Sates est mort et c'est triste mais quoique certains puisse en dire, on tient énormément à vous et si vous protéger n'était pas notre mission première, n'importe lequel d'entre nous se serait jeté devant cette balle. Vous nous avez prouvé que vous étiez digne de notre confiance et de notre protection. Vous êtes un type bien Doc. Ne laissez pas quelques regards noirs vous dire le contraire. »

John soupira pour ce qui lui paraissait être la millième fois ce soir. Peut-être était-ce vrai. Et il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Les doigts tremblant, il en sortit une photo qui lui coupa le souffle. Un petit mot accompagnait la photographie.

_« Si un jour vous doutez du bien-fondé de ma décision, regardez cette photographie et elle vous rappellera que vous ne protégez pas que des inconnus._

_Mycroft »_

Sur la photographie, prise sans le consentement du sujet, bien entendu, Sherlock jouait du violon, les yeux fermés, le visage concentré et un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

John sourit avec nostalgie. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour revoir ce sourire, pour serrer Sherlock dans ses bras, pour l'entendre dérouler la vie de quelqu'un en quelques phrases. Il avait envie de l'entendre, d'entendre son violon, de l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait tellement prendre une tasse de thé, assis dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur la télévision et Sherlock assis en face de lui, insulterait cette émission débile qui lui volait l'attention de son colocataire.

Le médecin eut un petit sourire, caressant les traits fins de Sherlock du bout des doigts.

Evans, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, ne put plus museler sa curiosité.

« -Un ami à vous ? »

John tourna la tête vers lui, haussant une épaule.

« -Mon colocataire. »répondit-il.

« -Sauf votre respect doc, on ne caresse pas ainsi une photo de son colocataire. »

John se reconcentra sur la photo.

« -C'est compliqué.

-Ca l'est toujours Doc. »

John secoua la tête. Autant tout dire à Evans, peut-être que cela lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair.

« -Sherlock est… un génie. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il est capable de vous dire tous les secrets que vous ne voulez pas voir dévoilé rien qu'en vous regardant. Mais c'est aussi, selon ces propres termes, un sociopathe de haut niveau. »

John étouffa un éclat de rire.

« -Sociopathe de haut niveau… Et dire qu'il le pense en plus.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ? » Demanda Evans.

« -Non » Répondit le médecin. « C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment faire et que cela ne l'intéresse pas, la plupart du temps.

-Et avec vous ?

-Avec moi ? Il lui a fallut 18 mois. 18 mois pour se rendre compte qu'il était capable d'avoir et d'entretenir une amitié. »

John mentait, bien sûr, ce n'était en rien de l'amitié, c'était de l'amour. Mais l'avouer à Evans serait se condamner à l'exclusion du groupe.

« Vous savez Doc, » répondit Evans en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de John. « L'homosexualité n'est plus condamnée par l'armée britannique depuis l'an 2000, depuis 2011 chez les américains et ne l'a jamais été chez les français ou les allemands. Vous êtes libre d'aimer qui vous voulez. Il n'y a pas de honte à cela. »

Mal à l'aise, John replongea dans la contemplation de Sherlock, puis changea de sujet.

« -Et vous Evans ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez aussi un colocataire. »

Le jeune homme pouffa.

« -Mouais, et si vous voulez vraiment savoir, j'aimerais bien qu'il me porte autant de sentiments que vous semblez en porter au vôtre. »

John étouffa un juron.

« -Vous…

-Oui Doc, je… C'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de vous ou de vos sentiments, je vous comprends. J'espère juste pour vous que votre Sherlock, quel drôle de nom, acceptera vos sentiments et vous rendra heureux. Autant que l'un de nous deux le soit non ?

-Votre colocataire est…

-Hétéro jusqu'à la moelle. » S'exclama le sergent en levant les bras et en se laissant tomber en arrière.

John le rejoignit, se plongeant dans la contemplation des étoiles. Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, ils ressemblaient à deux enfants en fugue et se reposant avant de reprendre la route.

« -Je l'étais aussi vous savez. » Remarqua John. « Jusqu'à Sherlock. »

Le jeune brun étouffa de nouveau un rire.

« -Ca me laisse une lueur d'espoir alors. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, en silence. Le ciel d'Afghanistan était légèrement différent de celui d'Angleterre mais John y retrouva les étoiles qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Un morceau de son foyer perdu dans les nuages. Il regarda de nouveau la photo puis la posa sur son torse, près de son cœur.

Quand son camarade se leva, il décida de lui dire toute la vérité. Après tout, n'en savait-il pas déjà trop ?

« -Je lui ai dit vous savez. » commença-t-il. « Et on s'est mit ensemble juste avant que je parte. »

Evans, déjà debout, lui lança alors.

« -Alors ayez confiance en l'avenir Doc. Si un sociopathe de haut niveau a pu vous ouvrir son cœur et vous dire qu'il vous aimait, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Il sera vôtre pour très longtemps, même si vous doutez d'être à la hauteur. »

Et le jeune homme s'en alla, laissant derrière lui des réponses que John ne pensaient pas trouver ici.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Quelques jours plus tard, John reçu un coup de fil de Mycroft. L'ainé des Holmes appelait souvent, lui donnant des nouvelles de Sherlock et petit à petit, ils en étaient venus à parler de leur enfance et de la manière dont l'ainé considérait son cadet. Ces conversations faisaient beaucoup de bien à John et quand ces coups de fil ne suffisaient pas, il regardait la photo de Sherlock et se rappelait la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Evans. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de cette conversation depuis mais John sentait souvent le regard bienveillant du garçon. Evans l'avait pris en affection et ses camarades l'avait suivi, l'intégrant totalement à leur groupe.

Aujourd'hui, le coup de fil était différent. Aujourd'hui, Mycroft lui donna les informations et le mot de passe nécessaire à l'accomplissement de sa mission.

En raccrochant, il jeta le téléphone sur son lit et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son chef de section.

Celui-ci n'eut même pas besoin d'entendre le mot de passe, le regard du médecin disait tout. Il hocha la tête et ordonna le rassemblement de l'unité.

Le soir même, les 12 personnes composant le commando étaient partit sous les ordres du Capitaine John Watson.

Dans leur véhicule blindé, John et le Major Luckin établissaient un plan. Si l'objectif était facile à localiser, l'ambassade du Pakistan à Kaboul avait pignon sur rue, la mission n'en serait que plus délicate. Comme toute ambassade qui se respecte, celle du Pakistan était truffée de gardes et de caméras de surveillance.

Cependant, le matériel de surveillance utilisé dans le bâtiment avait un gros défaut que l'officier chargé des communications, le lieutenant Weiss, pirate informatique à ses heures perdues, se ferait une joie d'exploiter.

L'objectif était une clé USB que l'ambassadeur du Pakistan s'était vu remettre par un chef de tribu afghan et contenant des documents confidentiels traitant d'une série d'attentat sur le sol anglais. Afin d'éviter ces attentats, la section du Major Luckin était chargée de la récupérer.

Pour cela, ils devaient déjà rejoindre la base de Kaboul, aux mains de la coalition internationale puis lancer leur opération de récupération.

John savait qu'il y aurait des morts. Il espérait seulement qu'il y en aurait le moins possible sous son commandement.

L'opération avait été planifiée à la seconde près. L'ambassade étant considéré comme territoire pakistanais, le moindre incident serait considéré comme une attaque et le Pakistan, qui hébergeait des bases de la coalition sur son territoire, pourrait très mal de prendre.

Quand il fut l'heure de partir, John regarda ses hommes, annonça le plan et distribua les rôles. Il laissa quelques minutes à son unité pour se préparer et alla les attendre dehors. Evans fut le premier à sortir du baraquement qui leur avait été attribué. Il vit le jeune homme attacher son holster et se planter devant lui. Avec un sourire, le jeune homme sortit deux photos de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il en tendit une à John et garda l'autre.

John reconnu immédiatement sa photo, qu'il avait laissé dans son vestiaire au cas où.

« -Chacun la sienne doc. » Commença Evans. « Regardez. »

Il vit sortir les membres de son unité un par un, chacun avec un objet personnel. Quand il vit son supérieur embrasser son alliance pendue avec ses plaques puis la ranger sous son tee-shirt, il se dit que lui aussi avait bien le droit d'avoir quelque chose de Sherlock avec lui. Il posa donc son regard sur le visage concentré de son amant, embrassa la photo et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il donna le signal de départ et ils se dispersèrent. Le plan était en marche, plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Plus tard, alors qu'il survolait la France pour rentrer chez lui, blessé mais bien vivant et ayant accompli sa mission, il se dit qu'il aurait bien voulu connaitre le nom du colocataire d'Evans. Ne serait-ce que pour lui dire qu'il était mort en le protégeant et qu'à la dernière seconde, c'était son image qu'il avait embrassé.

John se demanda quand le corps des membres de son unité mort au combat seraient rapatrié. Certainement le lendemain, dans deux jours au plus tard. Il irait personnellement voir les familles et il leur dirait. Il leur dirait que leur courage l'avait gardé en vie et qu'ils étaient morts en le protégeant. Pour cela, et pour tout le reste, John était reconnaissant et ferait n'importe quoi pour les familles de ses camarades.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit, vaincu par la douleur et les calmants, la clé USB bien en sécurité là ou personne ne penserait aller la chercher.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Woua ! Encore un de pas facile. Même s'il a été plus facile à écrire que les autres. Tout est de moi, C'est une partie de l'histoire que Mangafana n'a pas mentionnée. C'est donc un chapitre 100% Clélia.

Si je dis qu'il n'a pas été facile à écrire c'est surtout que je n'y connais rien en conflit internationaux, en guerre et en militaire en général. Je me suis basée sur les informations que Manga m'a données et j'ai brodé autour. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop fantaisiste.

Cela dit, je rentre dans les clous pour le prochain chapitre puisque l'on va retrouver la trame de Mangafana et surtout nous verrons le retour de Sherlock. C'est qu'il me manque cet imbécile en plus !

Ce que je dis sur les lois militaires homophobes sont vrais. Mes sources sont « Libération » et « Le Monde »

Au prochain si vous êtes encore là.

Clélia.


	6. De la nécessité de réfléchir

Bonjour les gens !

Si, si, c'est un nouveau chapitre. Mon planning est tellement chargé en ce moment que j'ai du mal à trouver un moment pour écrire. Mais j'ai grappillé quelques heures pour vous écrire ce court chapitre sur Sherlock.

Bonne lecture

Enjoy

Clélia

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 5 : De la nécessité de réfléchir.**

Quand Sherlock s'était réveillé le matin du départ de John, il avait gardé les yeux fermés. Il s'était serré contre le médecin et avait attendu, dans la chaleur de son compagnon, que l'heure avance et que son amant se lève, pour le quitter.

Il avait posé une main sur le ventre de John, étudiant le rythme de la respiration de son amant, gravant ces moments dans son esprit, cataloguant le moindre changement. Il l'avait senti s'éveiller, sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée et son corps avait eu un léger frisson.

Quand John s'était levé, il l'avait senti se pencher sur lui et remonter le drap pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

John et ses petites attentions. John qui prenait soin de lui. John qui allait le quitter, peut-être définitivement si cela se passait mal en Afghanistan. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller dès que John eut refermé la porte.

Il ne devait pas penser à cela, il ne devait pas penser qu'il n'était pas la personne à prévenir en cas de décès mais certainement Harry.

Non, non, non et non. Il ne devait PAS penser à cette éventualité. John reviendrait, il l'avait toujours fait. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne le fasse pas.

A l'étage inférieur, il entendait John s'activer, se préparer, préparer le petit déjeuner puis remonter.

Même s'il faisait très attention à ne pas faire de bruit, John n'était pas totalement silencieux. Sherlock le sentit s'approcher du lit puis récupérer son sac.

Sherlock se força à rester immobile, les yeux clos et les sens en éveil. Il sentit John se pencher sur lui et ses lèvres se poser sur son front, plein d'affection.

« -Au revoir, Sherlock » entendit-il avant d'entendre le son des pas de John s'éloigner puis les portes se refermer les unes après les autres.

Dès que la porte d'entrée fut refermée, Sherlock se précipita hors du lit pour venir se coller à la fenêtre du salon. Il voulait le voir encore, encore et encore. Le nez collé au carreau, il maudit sa propre respiration que générait de la buée et lui masquait les dernières images de son amant.

John attendait sur le trottoir, le regard tourné vers un taxi qui arrivait. Sherlock ne voyait de lui que son calot, sa nuque et son dos couvert par l'uniforme. Il imagina ce corps qu'il avait caressé toute la nuit, retenant un gémissement d'envie. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que John parte.

Sherlock se demanda un moment s'il devait descendre, rattraper John et le supplier de rester auprès de lui. Il secoua la tête, John ne lui pardonnerai pas. Il ne devait PAS descendre, juste se contenter de le regarder partir.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le médecin qui ouvrit la porte, balança son sac sur le siège et, sans un regard en arrière, s'engouffra dans la voiture. John s'appuya contre la fenêtre et fixa son regard dans le vide.

Les mains du sociopathe, plus si sociopathe que cela, s'agrippèrent à la fenêtre, cherchant un appui pour se raccrocher à la réalité. Il suivit le taxi des yeux, et quand le véhicule passa le coin de la rue, il resta à fixer le vide.

Un frisson le prit quand il réalisa que John était vraiment parti. S'éloignant de la fenêtre, il se dirigea à pas lents vers le canapé, s'y assit pour s'en relever aussitôt. Il devait retourner dans la chambre.

En passant par la cuisine, il aperçut le petit déjeuner que John lui avait préparé. La théière fumait encore et trois toasts beurrés attendaient sagement que l'on vienne les manger. Sherlock s'arrêta devant cette attention supplémentaire. Même quand John n'était pas là, il veillait sur lui.

Dédaignant d'abord la nourriture, cela le ralentissait, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, bien décidé à faire de cette journée, une journée productive en résolution d'énigmes. Retourner au lit et se lamenter sur le départ de son compagnon ne servirai à rien, autant travailler.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte puis se rendit compte que c'était peut-être le dernier thé buvable pour de longues semaines. Se ravisant, il s'assit à la table, contempla le petit déjeuner pendant une minute et se versa un thé.

L'odeur était toujours la même, celle de son Earl Grey avec une petite touche de citron. Goûtant un peu mieux, il sentit un goût qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un goût qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Ne voulant pas boire ce dernier bon thé froid, il décida de le déguster afin d'en connaitre parfaitement le goût. Une expérience viendrait à bout de ce goût mystère.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas avaler les trois toasts ce matin, il en attrapa un seul et le mangea avec application. Savourant ce goût de quotidien qui allait très certainement lui manquer.

Ayant fini de déjeuner, il laissa la vaisselle sur la table, attrapa les deux toasts restant et les emballa avant de les mettre au frigo. Il les mangerai quand le manque de John se ferait trop sentir.

Après avoir déposé ses toasts, bien à l'abri de tous risques bactériologiques, il alla prendre sa douche. La journée commençait et il avait une énigme à résoudre : L'énigme du goût mystérieux.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Si Sherlock s'ennuyait bruyamment la plupart du temps, l'absence de John lui avait fait perdre cette habitude. Pourquoi faire du bruit quand personne ne vous écoute. De plus, John était parti avec son arme. Dommage, il aurait bien voulu tirer sur ce smiley qui lui souriait narquoisement.

Enfin, encore aurait-il fallu qu'il ait la volonté de tirer. Même cela il l'avait perdu. John parti, sa volonté de montrer au monde qu'il était vivant était partie avec lui. Le canapé du salon était devenu son lit depuis plusieurs jours. Pourquoi aller dormir dans la chambre de John, son odeur n'y était plus. Dormir dans sa chambre était d'un ennui mortel. Il dormait donc sur le canapé, très près de son téléphone qu'il ne quittait plus en cas d'appel de John ou de Lestrade.

L'espoir d'un appel de son compagnon l'avait accompagné un moment, lui permettant de ne pas sombrer dans une trop grande dépression. Malheureusement, quand Mycroft, lors de l'un de ses monologues, l'avait informé que John ne pouvait pas appeler l'Angleterre pour des raisons personnels, il avait perdu cet espoir et avec lui, le peu d'appétit qui lui restait. Il ne mangeait plus. Encore moins qu'avant. Seule Mrs Hudson arrivait à lui faire avaler, une fois de temps à autre, une cuillère de soupe ou une tranche de gâteau. Sherlock était seul et il dépérissait à vue d'œil.

Lestrade l'appelait parfois pour une affaire mais depuis qu'il s'en était physiquement prit à Anderson sur une scène de crime, il réclamait moins ses services et seulement sur des affaires classées.

Sherlock s'en moquait, ses affaires lui occupaient le cerveau deux heures et il retombait dans un mutisme total après cela.

Allongé sur son canapé, il réfléchissait ardemment à un problème à 4 patchs, le seul qui l'occupait plus de deux heures, qui l'occupait d'ailleurs depuis le départ de John, c'est-à-dire trois mois : L'énigme du goût mystère.

En trois mois, il avait tout tenté, toutes les combinaisons, toutes associations improbables. Des litres entiers de thé étaient partis à l'égout. Les centaines de sachets de thé avaient fait les frais de son expérience. Rien. Il ne trouvait pas la réponse. Le thé de John avait un goût particulier mais il ne savait pas d'où il venait. Après une nouvelle journée à expérimenter les combinaisons les plus fantaisistes, il s'était résolu à retourner réfléchir à ce problème avec une aide nicotinique musclée.

Un instant, alors que la nicotine affluait dans son système, il repensa au trois mois qui venait de passer. Combien d'affaire avait-il résolues ? Combien de vraies affaires ? Deux… C'était pitoyable, il avait résolu deux affaires en trois mois et avec une lenteur qui l'exaspérait lui-même. Il lui avait fallu deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour résoudre un meurtre d'une simplicité enfantine et un vol que même un bébé aurait pu élucider. Soupirant de dépit, il pensa au nombre incalculable d'affaire classé qu'il avait rouvert avec Lestrade et résolue. Non, ce n'était pas des affaires, juste des puzzles que ces idiots de policiers n'était pas capable de remonter eux-mêmes. Ils avaient pourtant toutes les pièces sous les yeux. Pitoyable.

Il en arriva à la conclusion suivante, depuis que John était parti, ses méninges avaient cessé de fonctionner.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir !

Bon sang, John était l'oxygène qu'avait besoin son cerveau pour fonctionner à plein régime !

Cette constatation réjouit Sherlock autant qu'elle le déstabilisa Il n'avait jamais dépendu de personne. Même enfant, il avait pris son indépendance rapidement que ce soit vis-à-vis de ses parents ou de son frère.

Finalement, il avait eu raison à Baskerville, John était un merveilleux conducteur de lumière, son merveilleux conducteur de lumière.

C'était vraiment étrange de dépendre ainsi d'un être aussi… simple que John.

D'un autre côté, Sherlock ne pouvait qu'être heureux d'aimer un tel homme. John était tout simplement parfait. Parfait pour lui.

Sherlock grogna, il pensait comme une adolescente amoureuse. Il détestait ce sentimentaliste à deux balles qui le faisait ressembler à une midinette de 13 ans alors qu'il était un génie de 35 ans.

Son génie n'avait pas besoin de romantisme et de sentimentalisme. Son génie n'avait besoin que de lui-même et de son conducteur. Mais de nouveau, il manquait le conducteur, il manquait John.

En arrivant à cette conclusion, Sherlock se sentit encore plus mal. Il était lent à la réflexion, n'était bon à rien dans son quotidien et s'ennuyait à mourir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'appartement. Depuis le canapé, l'état de l'appartement lui sembla désastreux : Des expériences partout, des tasses et des sachets de thé trainant à terre, des vêtements éparpillés sur le dossier de tous les sièges disponibles et des livres à ne plus savoir quoi en faire.

Il haussa les épaules, ce n'était rien, le désordre ne l'avait jamais dérangé, sauf quand il se répandait dans sa tête. John ferait du rangement, c'était dans ces habitudes. Il rentrera du cabinet et rangera ce qui trainait.

Il se figea à cette idée. John n'était pas au cabinet, il n'était même pas en ville ou en Angleterre. John était en Afghanistan.

John l'avait quitté.

Sombrant dans une humeur encore plus sombre, Sherlock repensa à cette fameuse dernière nuit… Il repensa à John, nu sous lui, John haletant, gémissant, frissonnant, John si sensuel, si étonnement quémandeur de ce genre d'attention alors que c'était sa première fois avec un homme.

Sherlock l'avait laissé faire pour leur première fois mais l'avait ensuite ravi deux fois de plus, le marquant de son sceau, ne le laissant en paix qu'au petit matin, repus d'amour et de volupté…

La peau de John, son goût, son odeur, la texture de son….

NON !

Sherlock se gifla mentalement, il ne pouvait pas penser à cela maintenant, pas alors que John était parti depuis trois mois et qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis.

S'il ne pouvait pas appeler, il aurait pu envoyer une carte postale… Quoi ? Il devait bien y avoir des cartes postales en plein désert, non ?

Sherlock se morigéna. Il devenait complètement irrationnel depuis que John était parti.

Il soupira, il devait se ressaisir.

John ne l'avait pas quitté, il était juste parti à la guerre, c'était différent… Bon sang, c'était encore pire, John risquait de mourir alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se mettre ensemble !

Ensemble… Oui, ils étaient ensemble… Il avait même fait qu'un il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Et cela avait été formidable, orgasmique… se faire prendre et prendre John avait été….

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ses sensations, même lors de ses plus folles aventures sexuelles, du temps où il testait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

NON SHERLOCK ! Arrête de penser à cela.

Son téléphone bipa sur la table de la cuisine. Sherlock allait demander à John de le lui apporter mais il s'arrêta avant d'avoir prononcé une parole, son vague à l'âme le reprenant de plus belle.

Qui lui avait envoyé un texto ? Certainement pas John, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin en ce moment. Si c'était Lestrade, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans son bureau aquarium depuis lequel on l'observait comme un poisson curieux. Les affaires classées ne l'intéressaient plus. Il voulait une vraie enquête mais Lestrade n'était pas disposé à lui en donner une.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se leva, et alla chercher son téléphone. Il ouvrit le message sans regarder le nom de l'expéditeur. Le contenu de ce message le fit trembler, au point qu'il dû s'asseoir, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Là ! Encore une de cuite ! :D

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires.

A bientôt

Clélia


	7. De la nécéssité de se hâter

Euh… Je m'excuse ?

Je sais, je sais, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'heure pour ma publication et ce chapitre ne sera pas bien gros mais c'est une espèce de chapitre passage qui m'a demandé beaucoup de temps car j'ai eu très peu d'inspiration et je l'avoue très peu de temps. Travail, famille, maison et amis furent mon lot pendant ces trois dernières semaines. Avec une maie dépressive à soutenir, ce n'est vraiment pas la joie.

Enfin bref, pas vraiment le temps même si un petit passage à Londres m'a redonné du courage, des idées et je dois le dire à fait remonté à la surface un personnage que j'ai crée et à qui je dois créer un univers particulier car j'ai essayé d'en faire une fic mais les univers déjà inventé et connu ne lui convienne pas. Alaïs de Whitehall a besoin de son univers.

Cela dit, je papote, je papote mais il est temps de vous laisser lire.

Ah encore une chose. Peut-être des fautes d'orthographe. Surement des fautes d'orthographe ne m'en voulez pas. S'il y en trop n'hésitez pas à le dire.

Enjoy

Clélia

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 6 : De la nécessité de se hâter.**

Lestrade et Donovan entrèrent dans l'appartement, discutant de la manière d'aborder la nouvelle enquête. Donovan affirmait que Sherlock n'était pas essentiel à la résolution de ce meurtre alors que Lestrade soutenait le contraire.

En montant les escaliers, ils cessèrent de parler, l'appartement était silencieux, rien d'anormal me direz-vous, mais Sherlock n'était pas sur son canapé à réfléchir. Sans pour autant s'inquiéter, ils entrèrent prudemment dans l'appartement. Sherlock n'était pas en vue. Le violon, abandonné depuis longtemps sur le bureau, prenait la poussière. Le canapé était vide, l'ordinateur éteint et aucuns bruits ne provenaient de la cuisine.

Surprit par ce silence, les deux policiers se regardèrent. Où était donc Sherlock ? Se tournant vers la cuisine, ils trouvèrent le détective consultant assis sur une chaise, la tête baisse, les épaules tombantes et le visage fermé.

Faisant fi de ces détails, croyant à une autre expérience de détective fou, Lestrade s'avança vers lui et lui tendit un épais dossier.

« -Sherlock, nous avons une affaire sur laquelle nous peinons un peu. »

Donovan renifla avec mépris, certaine que l'aide du brun n'était pas nécessaire à la résolution de ce cas.

Tournant la tête vers le détective elle l'étudia de plus près, laissant son supérieur résumer l'affaire en cours.

« -Un mari qui est mort depuis deux ans tue sa femme en laissant des empreintes fraiches partout sans que jamais son corps n'est été retrouvé. Une idée Sherlock ? Sherlock ? Vous allez bien ? »

Le brun redressa la tête, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur le dossier que Lestrade tenait encore à bout de bras. Il ne tenta même pas de le prendre, se contentant de remonter son regard vers celui de l'inspecteur.

« -Non… »

Donovan fronça les sourcils, arrivant à la même conclusion.

« -Ca ne va pas le taré ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, tournant son regard vers la jeune femme puis le retournant vers l'inspecteur toujours sceptique.

Sherlock finit par lui tendre son téléphone.

Haussant les épaules au regard interrogateur de sa subordonnée, il lut le texto affiché sur l'écran.

_« John rapatrié en Angleterre, gravement blessé. Il arrivera à 5 PM au Royal Hospital of London. Mycroft. »_

Les sourcils de Lestrade disparurent sous ses cheveux tant l'étonnement était grand. Quelle partie de l'information ce génial cerveau avait mal comprise ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être aussi abattu. Watson rentrait à la maison… A Londres… Auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. Alors quoi ?

« Quoi ? » demanda l'inspecteur en haussant les épaules. « Watson reviens en Angleterre, pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

Les yeux de Sherlock lancèrent des éclairs, il maudissait intérieurement les idiots qui ne savaient pas trouver l'information principale dans une phrase aussi simple.

Mais si Lestrade ne comprenait pas l'humeur morose de Sherlock, c'était parce qu'il ne voyait pas les choses comme le brun. Comme d'habitude… Pour lui, l'information importante était le retour de John, le fait qu'il quitte le front pour revenir en Angleterre.

« -Mycroft a précisé « _gravement blessé_ ». » rétorqua-t-il, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son agacement.

C'était la seule information qui comptait. John était blessé. Gravement blessé et Dieu seul savait quelles séquelles allaient résulter de cette blessure. John allait-il encore le reconnaitre à son réveil, se souviendrait-il encore de son prénom ? Sherlock allait-il devoir le reconquérir une nouvelle fois ?

Cette pensée le fit sourire une fraction de seconde. Reconquérir John serait un plaisir sans borne, surtout qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment il l'avait conquis la première fois. Cela serait l'une des expériences les plus intéressantes de toute sa vie.

Il revint bien vite à la réalité. Il ne savait pas quelles étaient les éventuelles séquelles d'une blessure dont il ne connaissait ni la localisation exacte ni la gravité.

Perdu dans ses conjectures, il entendit à peine Donovan lui répondre.

« -On s'en fiche, Watson reviens en Angleterre, vous n'êtes pas content de le revoir ? »

Sherlock se perdit dans la lumière dansante de cette fin d'après-midi. Il la voyait se faufiler entre les boucles brunes de Sally, donnant une couleur feu à sa masse bouclée.

Sally avait vu les traits du détective se décomposer au fil de ces pensées qu'elle imaginait trop rapide pour elle mais aussi bien trop noires. Depuis le début de l'entretien et bien que se gardant d'intervenir, elle avait relevé tous les changements subtiles d'expression sur le visage du détective.

Prenant sur elle et ravalant son irritation, elle vint s'accroupir en face de lui, posant ses mains sur les genoux de son interlocuteur.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe dans votre tête de génie ? Quel scénario a donc germé dans votre esprit tordu pour que vous fassiez cette tête ? »

Sherlock plongea dans le regard noisette de l'agent de police. Elle serait lui dire les bons mots. Il le savait. Et bien qu'il s'en défende, il avait besoin d'exprimer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« -Et s'il ne me reconnaissait pas ? Ou qu'il est plongé dans le coma… ou que… »

Donovan serra les genoux du jeune homme le faisant instantanément s'arrêter dans son délire.

« -On s'en fiche le taré, votre amoureux revient sur le sol britannique, vous devriez vous jeter dans un taxi pour aller le voir au lieu de vous morfondre dans votre cuisine.

-Mais si … »

Donovan secoua la tête.

« -Il n'y a pas de si… Même vous, avec votre génial cerveau, n'êtes pas capable de voir à distance quelles sont ses blessures et leur degré de gravité. Arrêter d'écouter votre tête de taré et tous ses scénarios et sautez dans un taxi pour le rejoindre, il est déjà 4 : 45 PM ! »

Sherlock se redressa d'un bond, récupéra son portable dans les mains de Lestrade. Le fourra dans sa poche d'un geste tremblant, il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte de l'appartement. Au passage, il attrapa son manteau et son écharpe. Il hurla en dévalant l'escalier :

« - Appelez-moi un taxi ! »

Sally qui l'avait suivit bien plus vite que Lestrade encore sous le choc de ce revirement soudain, lui cria depuis le palier :

« -Nous allons vous y conduire, le taré, attendez-nous un peu »

Sherlock s'arrêta d'un coup, la tête tournée vers le haut de l'escalier, entendant les talons de Sally descendre précautionneusement les deux volées de marche qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Elle apparut sur le palier et les pas de Lestrade se firent enfin entendre.

Sherlock trépignait

« -Dépêchez-vous, John arrive dans quinze minutes à l'hôpital.

-Nous y seront dans cinq avec la sirène ! » S'agaça Donovan.

Sans plus se préoccuper de ses compagnons de voyage, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée, dévala les marche du perron et s'installa dans la voiture.

Les deux policiers montèrent à leur tour après avoir claqué la porte du 221 b et mirent en route la sirène.

Et ils partirent dans les rues de Londres, slalomant entre les taxis et brulant les feux rouges.

L'hôpital fut en vue exactement six minutes plus tard.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Voilà ! Ce n'est pas le chapitre dont je suis la plus fière mais il est nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire.

Je pense que vous savez ce qu'il arrivera ensuite.

A très vite j'espère.

Clélia


	8. De la nécessité de se rassurer

Quand je regarde la date de ma dernière update, je me dis que je m'améliore, non ?

Vous pouvez remercier le petit garçon qui m'a tellement énervé au cinéma ce matin que même faire de la pâtisserie n'est pas suffisant pour me calmer. Il fallait donc que j'écrive. C'est chose faite, même si, au moment où j'écris, je n'ai pas encore vérifié les fautes d'orthographes.

Mangafana étant absente jusqu'au 24 d'après ce que j'ai compris, je publie sans lui avoir envoyé avant mais elle est tout à fait d'accord avec ça. J'ai l'autorisation de le faire.

Enjoy

Clélia

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 7 : De la nécessité de se rassurer.**

Sherlock entra comme une tornade dans le hall de l'hôpital, se heurtant presque au comptoir d'information. Il bouscula une jeune femme, agrippa le comptoir et se pencha au-dessus du meuble, très près de l'agent d'accueil.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle aperçu le visage du détective aussi près du sien. Elle n'eut absolument pas le temps de se reprendre. Le détective était près à mordre. A mordre quiconque l'empêcherai de voir l'homme qu'il aimait.

« -Je viens voir John Watson, je veux… »

Une voix aussi calme qu'exaspérante l'interrompit dans sa diatribe.

« -Du calme Sherlock, John n'est pas encore arrivé. »

Voyant son frère foncer sur lui, Mycroft crut bon d'ajouter :

« -Il ne devrait pas tarder, son hélicoptère est en approche. »

Sherlock attrapa son frère par les bras et le secoua.

« -Mycroft ? Que fais-tu ici ? C'est toi qui l'as renvoyé là-bas ? C'EST TOI ? »

Mycroft se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère de manière un peu brutal, faisant cesser le mouvement de balancier que lui imposait son frère.

« -Je viens prendre des nouvelles de ton amant » Répondit-il avec calme.

Sherlock s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux exorbités.

« -Comment … »

L'arrivée du brancard dans lequel John était allongé lui coupa la parole. Suivit par une flopée de médecin, le militaire entra dans la salle d'examen la plus proche.

Couvert de sang, John semblait plus mort que vivant. Sherlock se rassura pourtant d'un gémissement qu'il émit lorsque l'un de ses soignants appuya malencontreusement sur sa jambe.

Sherlock examina son amant, cherchant les blessures qui pourraient amener à des séquelles sérieuses. La jambe gauche du médecin était enserrée dans un plâtre. Un plâtre rouge comme le sang que le médecin semblait toujours perdre.

L'urgentiste qui avait prit le militaire en charge n'avait pas remarqué que les frères Holmes avaient suivi le brancard et étaient rentrés dans la salle d'examen.

John serrait les dents au maximum, évitant de hurler de douleur. Sa jambe gauche semblait paralysée par la douleur tandis que la droite se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

Sherlock remarqua le teint pâle de son amant, il était évident qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, trop pour échapper à une transfusion sanguine en bonne et due forme.

L'urgentiste commença son examen tout en posant les questions rituelles.

« -Quel est votre nom ? »

John inspira un grand coup, cherchant le courage de ne pas hurler de douleur.

« -Je suis le Docteur Watson.

-Militaire ?

-Oui, en mission en Afghanistan, j'ai été rapatrié d'urgence à cause de ma blessure. »

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

« -Jambe cassée ? »

John ricana.

« -Non, une balle. »

Le médecin paru horrifié.

« -Tout ce sang est le vôtre ? » demanda-t-il.

John secoua la tête.

« -Un camarade mort au combat.

-Je ne comprends pas bien, vous avez une balle dans la jambe… et on vous a plâtré ? Mais qui a fait ça ? Ils sont cons les médecins au front ou quoi ? Sortez-moi la scie à plâtre ! » Ordonna le médecin à son équipe, maudissant grand Dieu qu'il allait leur apprendre leur métier à ces médecins d'opérette.

Sherlock profita de cette pose pour se rapprocher de la tête du lit. Il mit la main sur la joue de John et l'embrassa.

« -Hey soldat… »

John sourit.

-« Sherlock…

-Comment tu te sens ? »

Le médecin s'approcha, sa scie à la main, près à pourfendre ce plâtre du diable.

« - J'ai mal mais ça va aller.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Une embuscade, on a rien pu faire… Ils étaient au moins deux fois plus nombreux que nous… »

Coupant la parole à John, le médecin se plaça à côté de Sherlock.

« -Monsieur, les familles doivent rester en dehors de la salle, sortez ! »

Avant que Sherlock ait pu répliquer, John intervint.

« -Attendez, ouvrez d'abord le plâtre avant de les faire partir. »

Le médecin protesta.

« -Mais enfin docteur Watson…

-Faites ce que je vous dis ! » S'exclama John d'une voix autoritaire.

Et le médecin s'exécuta sans protester.

Sherlock eut un sourire. John jouait du galon et il adorait ça.

« -Vous ne m'enlèverez pas de l'idée que c'est totalement stupide de plâtrer une jambe blessée par balle ! » marmonna le médecin impressionné malgré lui par le couple qui lui faisait face.

« -Ils ont recousu la plaie comme ils ont pu mais les fils ont lâché pendant le vol, ce qui explique que cela saigne autant. Et je suis shooté aux antidouleurs, ça peut aller donc. »

Cette dernière phrase était destinée à Sherlock. Lui assurant qu'il se sentait aussi bien que possible.

Le médecin fini de découper le plâtre et allait le jeter quand John l'interrompit. Trouvant cela curieux, le médecin ne lui refusa pas, croyant à un effet secondaire des antidouleurs. Il lui tendit les deux parties du plâtre.

John le récupéra sous les yeux exaspérés de Sherlock qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'il se fasse soigner pour pouvoir le retrouver en pleine forme. Malgré la situation, Sherlock se surprit à avoir envie de son amant.

Il regarda John gratter la surface du plâtre et sortir une pochette plastique de sous la plante du pied. Lorsque Sherlock pu enfin apercevoir le contenu de ce sachet tant haï en cet instant, la pochette passa des mains de John à celles de Mycroft.

Sherlock devina une clé USB mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit, John prit la parole.

« -Voici ce que vous m'avez demandé… Trois hommes sont morts pour elle, j'espère qu'elle en valait la peine. Maintenant, laissez-nous tranquille et ne nous demandez plus jamais rien. »

Mycroft prit la pochette et déclara, un petit sourire aux lèves :

« -La nation britannique vous remercie. Votre travail a été exemplaire et sera dûment récompensé. »

John secoua la tête d'un air désolé puis finalement, n'y tenant plus, il répondit sèchement.

« -Vous voulez me récompenser Mycroft ? Allez donc annoncer, vous-même, aux familles de mes camarades disparus qu'ils sont morts pour l'intérêt de la nation. Et prévoyez les poches de glace. Votre visage risque de ne pas en sortir indemne. Laissez-moi maintenant. »

Et il détourna la tête. Le médecin en charge de John somma toutes les personnes ne faisant pas partit de l'équipe médicale de sortir de la salle.

Sherlock, après un dernier baiser, suivit son frère jusqu'à la sortie et rejoint Lestrade et Donovan derrière la porte vitrée.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Il venait de quitter la salle pourtant, son regard était fixé sur la porte, comme si il pouvait voir à travers et suivre l'évolution de l'état de santé de John. Il prit soudain la parole, interrompant le silence lourd de reproches qui planait depuis plusieurs minutes.

« -C'est toi qui a fait réintégrer John ? »

La question avait été posée sans que Sherlock ne se retourne mais Mycroft savait bien qu'elle lui était destinée.

« -Oui, je l'ai fait réintégrer. J'avais besoin de ses services.

-La clé ?

-Oui, il devait la récupérer. Elle contient des plans d'attentats sur le sol britannique. J'avais besoin qu'il les récupère. »

Sherlock finit par se retourner, le regard dur.

« -Pourquoi lui avoir confié ça à lui ? »

Mycroft soupira et détourna le regard, fuyant pour la première fois de sa vie, le regard de son petit frère.

« -Je le savais digne de confiance. Et puis, je connaissais son point faible et… j'avoue en avoir joué.

-Tu as fait pression sur John en m'utilisant ? »

Mycroft acquiesça.

« -Oui, c'était nécessaire… pour le bien du gouvernement. »

Sherlock reprit son observation de la porte.

« -Tu vas partir Mycroft. Maintenant. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, mais je te préviens, quand John sortira de là, s'il a des angoisses ou des peurs en rapport avec la guerre, je ferai de ta vie un cauchemar… S'il ne dort pas la nuit, je ferai de ta vie un cauchemar… S'il sursaute au moindre son, à la moindre pétarade de voiture, je ferai de ta vie un cauchemar… Tu as bien servi le gouvernement britannique Mycroft, mais tu as perdu ton frère, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

-Si cela peut te rassurer, John ne manquera jamais plus de rien. Il a été bien payé pour son temps à la guerre, son hospitalisation sera totalement couverte par le gouvernement, il n'aura aucun frais médicaux à régler. Dès aujourd'hui, il ne fait plus parti de l'armée. Il a été promu au rang supérieur au vue de sa bravoure au combat et va recevoir une confortable pension. Le gouvernement a une dette envers lui. Et plus que tout… John ne m'en tient pas rigueur. »

Sherlock braqua son regard sur son frère.

« -Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? Tu ne connais rien de lui !

-J'ai beaucoup discuté avec lui pendant ses trois mois d'absence. Il m'appelait régulièrement pour avoir de tes nouvelles principalement. Nous avons eu de nombreuses discussions et j'ai appris à l'apprécier. Si c'était à refaire, je le referai Sherlock ? Parce qu'il était le mieux placé et celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. J'ai confiance en lui pour les missions plus délicates, et aussi pour prendre soin de toi. Tu peux faire de ma vie un cauchemar pour tout ce que tu as dit, je trouve cela normal et je le mérite sûrement mais… tu seras toujours mon frère, je continuerai à prendre soin de toi et jamais je ne te laisserai t'éloigner de moi. Il sait, contrairement à toi, combien je t'aime. Et il sait que, malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, tu ne me renieras jamais. Tu as un attachement trop important à notre famille et à notre nom. »

Sherlock se détourna à nouveau, reposant les yeux sur la porte.

« -Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir, ni t'entendre. »

Mycroft soupira puis s'approcha de son frère, qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

Il déposa un baiser sur les boucles brunes de son frère, posa une main apaisante sur son épaule puis tourna les talons, quittant l'hôpital.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Quoiqu'on en pense, je comprends Mycroft et John. J'ai été élevé comme ça, la communauté passant avant l'intérêt personnel.

Bon alors une remarque ? Sinon, au prochain chapitre.

Clélia


	9. De la nécessité de pardonner

Hello (de Lu)

Me revoilà et je suis trèèèès en retard. Tant pis, je suis certaine que vous me pardonnerai après avoir lu ce chapitre.

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture de ce dernier chapitre de la fic de Mangafana.

Enjoy yourself

Clélia

PS : Mangafana ne m'a pas répondu. Elle est certainement de service pour plusieurs jours voire quelques semaines. Je vous livre donc ce chapitre sans son approbation mais je pense qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 8 : De la nécessité de pardonner**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le médecin ressortit de la salle d'examen, il avait l'air fatigué mais confiant. Il se dirigea vers Sherlock, ayant bien identifié le lien qui unissait les deux hommes.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il, tout s'est bien passé. Heureusement, malgré la douleur, le Docteur Watson a eu la présence d'esprit de se faire un garrot sous le plâtre, afin d'éviter de perdre trop de sang. Il en tout de même perdu pas mal, il lui faudra beaucoup de repos et encore quelques perfusions. A part cela, il n'aura aucunes séquelles physiques. Il a également deux doigts cassé et de nombreuses égratignures mais c'est bien normal après ce qu'il a vécut. En fait, je dirais qu'il s'en est plutôt bien tiré. »

Sherlock ne pensait pas être aussi soulagé un jour. Et pour tout dire, c'était une sensation des plus agréables. Pourtant, l'entente d'un diagnostic aussi favorable pour son amant lui amena un vertige, le forçant à chercher un appui.

Lestrade eut un petit mouvement pour retenir son protégé mais le voyant se reprendre, il resta en retrait, l'œil vigilant.

Il était soulagé que John aille bien, il en allait de la vie et de la santé de deux hommes qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Les quelques mois qui avaient séparé John et Sherlock avaient été terrible pour le détective. Au point que l'inspecteur avait renoncé à sa précieuse aide, de peur de le voir s'écrouler d'épuisement et de faim sur une scène de crime. Il savait parfaitement que le manque d'enquête dans la vie du détective aurait des conséquences néfastes. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Il se contentait d'envoyer des affaires classées, maintenant ainsi le cerveau du génie dans une relative activité mais ne demandant pas à son corps de participer. Lestrade avait eu peur, très peur en le voyant dépérir.

Il avait fini par jouer les espions, en accord avec Mycroft Holmes et avait surveillé son protégé du mieux qu'il avait pu, du moins le pensait-il. Au final, il s'était rendu sur place lors de l'une des rares sorties de Sherlock et s'était rendu à l'évidence. Ce n'était plus les enquêtes qui permettaient à Sherlock de vivre. Du moins pas uniquement. John faisait partie de l'équation. Et il y tenait une place très importante. Le détective avait besoin des deux pour survivre.

Lestrade fit un petit signe à Donovan, la prévenant de son intention puis il s'approcha de Sherlock.

« -Je suppose que vous restez ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

« -Alors nous allons vous laisser, nous devons retourner à Scotland Yard. »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« -S'il y a du nouveau, en bien ou en mal, prévenez-nous. »

Sur un troisième hochement de tête positif, il s'éloigna, laissant Donovan prendre sa place.

« -Hey le taré ! »

Sa voix ne portait aucune trace de mépris, juste un profond respect et malgré tout, un peu de tendresse.

Sherlock se retourna, fixant la jeune femme avec étonnement.

« -Une fois que votre amoureux sera rétabli, passez me voir, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous demander. »

Encore plus surprit, Sherlock hocha la tête, donnant son accord malgré lui.

Les deux officiers sortirent avec un sourire. Même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, ils avaient clairement entendu Sherlock Holmes, homme autoproclamé sociopathe de haut niveau, leur souffler un « merci ».

John Watson avait décidément des effets inattendus sur le grand détective consultant.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

John mit deux semaines avant de recouvrer assez de force pour tenir debout convenablement. Et deux de plus avant d'avoir l'autorisation de sortir. Ses anciennes blessures ne jouant pas en sa faveur, les médecins étaient très prudent quant au risque d'infection ou de séquelles. Trop prudent aux dires de Sherlock. Et John était d'accord.

Il était pourtant heureux, Sherlock n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis quatre semaines. Cela dit son silence le rendait nerveux également, comme si Sherlock boudait sans qu'il en connaisse la raison.

Mycroft passait tous les jours prendre de ses nouvelles et John était content de revoir l'homme qui, au fur et à mesure des coups de fil, était devenu un ami.

Pourtant, quand Mycroft était là, John sentait une grande tension entre les deux frères. Il ne doutait pas du ressentiment que nourrissait Sherlock à l'égard de son ainé mais il pensait que le brun aurait compris. Mais tout deux s'ignoraient, ils évitaient même de se regarder et quand Mycroft était là, Sherlock, sans pour autant quitter la chambre, se postait à la fenêtre et regardait dehors, leur tournant ostensiblement le dos.

Lestrade et Donovan, quant à eux, passaient à peu près une fois tous les deux jours, quand leurs enquêtes le leur permettaient.

La jeune femme était très gentille avec lui et passive/agressive avec Sherlock, pourtant ce dernier, au lieu d'en prendre ombrage comme à son habitude, et de lui lancer des vannes, se contentait de la fixer, le visage neutre et les yeux espiègles, comme s'il y avait une plaisanterie entre eux.

A croire que ces deux là s'étaient réconciliés durant son absence. Leur relation aujourd'hui ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'il entretenait avec sa sœur quand ils étaient enfants.

Un jour, Lestrade vint demander de l'aide à Sherlock. Et celui-ci avait refusé, arguant qu'ils n'avaient qu'à lui emmener des photos et des vidéos du corps et des lieux, il ferait son travail d'ici.

Cela avait étonné John, qui commençait à s'inquiéter du temps que Sherlock passait à ses côtés sans sortir de l'hôpital.

Mais ce qui l'avait encore plus étonné, c'était que Sherlock avait dit ses paroles en lui tenant la main. Or, depuis que John était installé dans sa chambre, Sherlock n'avait pas eu un geste tendre envers lui, le faisant douter des sentiments du brun à son égard.

John avait été heureux de ce geste, mais il n'avait été suivi d'aucun autre et John avait passé ses quatre semaines de soins hospitaliers presque sans un mot et sans geste de son amant, ajoutant une douleur morale à sa douleur physique.

En réalité, Sherlock avait peur. Peur que ses gestes tendres ne soient mal interpréter. Oui, il aimait John. Il s'était rendu compte de la profondeur de ses sentiments lors de son absence. Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui John était de retour pour de bon, d'après Mycroft, il n'avait plus de raison d'avoir peur d'une remobilisation. Mais saurait-il se montrer tendre au quotidien ? Saurait-il ne plus penser qu'à lui mais bien à eux ? Ils formaient maintenant une unité, en tant que couple, ils étaient un seul et même ensemble.

Mais serait-il à la hauteur ? A la hauteur de John ? Le méritait-il ? Lui, l'ex-junkie, l'homme qui risquait sa vie pour attraper le moindre petit assassin, le moindre voleur, lui qui marchait à l'énigme et à l'adrénaline ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne doutait vraiment pas de John, il pouvait lire son amour dans ses yeux. Mais il doutait de lui, de sa capacité à rendre cet amour à cet homme qui le méritait tellement.

Un instant, il songea à le quitter, pour lui permettre de vivre une vie normale et pleine d'amour avec une autre. Une autre qui ne risquerait pas sa vie tous les jours pour vivre, pour son plaisir.

Il abandonna rapidement cette idée. Autant retourner chez son dealer, la douleur du manque de drogue serait plus supportable que celle de l'absence de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il allait donc devoir se résigner à changer, un peu. Parce que changer complètement était impossible et quoiqu'en dise John, il l'aimait ainsi, bordélique, irrévérencieux et agaçant.

Peut-être pourrait-il se montrer plus doux, plus ouvert avec John ou peut-être lui ferait-il découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Sherlock eut un sourire amusé. Certes, cela pourrait être une bonne idée mais il ne pourrait pas retenir John uniquement avec le sexe. Il devait donc se résigner à n'avoir de sociopathe que le nom.

Quand John pu sortir de l'hôpital, Mycroft lui fit envoyer une voiture. Le médecin devait se déplacer avec des béquilles et était toujours sous antidouleur mais peu importe. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, rentrer enfin chez lui, au 221 B Baker Street et avoir une discussion avec son amant.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

John suivit Sherlock à sa descente de la voiture. Il regarda avec joie la façade blanche et marron de l'immeuble et la devanture pourpre du café voisin. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il tourna son regard vers Sherlock, espérant lui transmettre sa joie par son sourire.

Malheureusement, Sherlock resta impassible. Après avoir récupérer le sac du médecin dans le coffre de la voiture, il rentra dans la maison, laissant la porte ouverte pour que John puisse entrer sans difficulté. Il ne se retourna pas, ne l'y aida pas non plus. Il était entré dans la première phase de son plan, facilité la vie à son amant.

Malheureusement, son manque de données concernant les relations amoureuses entre deux êtres humains ne lui faisait pas faire les choses correctement. Au lieu de voir les efforts de son amant, John y voyait un signe de plus que leur relation de survivrait pas à son retour.

Sur le palier l'attendait Mrs Hudson, si heureuse de revoir le médecin. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serra fort, comme un fils, et lui souhaita la bienvenue, la larme à l'œil.

Quand John réussit enfin à se libérer de sa logeuse, il monta l'escalier avec difficulté et pénétra dans son appartement dont Sherlock avait laissé la porte ouverte.

Il retrouva son sac posé près de la porte et son amant assis sur le canapé, les mains jointes sous le menton, en pleine réflexion.

John soupira et boitilla jusqu'à son fauteuil sur lequel il s'effondra, laissant tomber ses béquilles.

Le bruit ne fit même pas hausser un sourcil à Sherlock. Il était vraiment concentré. Et sur un problème qui ne concernait pas John apparemment.

Mrs Hudson monta du thé « pour l'occasion » puis s'en alla, les laissant seuls.

John prit son thé et attendit que Sherlock sorte de sa léthargie, se délectant de la vue, de Sherlock, de l'appartement. Ils lui avaient tellement manqués.

Une heure plus tard, Sherlock cligna enfin des yeux en prenant une forte respiration. John su alors qu'il pouvait parler.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sherlock ?

-Tout va bien… »

John soupira.

« -Vraiment ? Depuis que je suis revenu, c'est à peine si tu m'as adressé la parole et tu m'as encore moins… touché…. Est-ce que pendant mon absence … tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Cela lui coûtait mais il voulait savoir. Savoir si quelqu'un d'autre avait pu approcher Sherlock au point d'entrer dans sa vie et dans son cœur lui était insupportable mais il voulait des réponses à ses questions et il les aurait.

Sherlock redressa vivement la tête qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé.

« -Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Réfléchi, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurai dit dans notre cas, tu aurais dû dire « il n'y a personne » puisqu'à priori, je ne compte même plus pour toi. »

John avait craché cette phrase avec mépris et douleur, ne supportant pas ce qu'elle impliquait.

« -Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » répliqua le détective.

« -Quand quelqu'un compte pour nous Sherlock, on lui adresse la parole et on le touche, choses que tu n'as pas fait depuis quatre longues semaines ! »

Sherlock en eut le souffle coupé. John avait donc si mal interpréter ses gestes des dernières semaines ?

« -Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ?

-Je te demande pardon ? » répondit le blond, les sourcils froncés de colère.

« -Quand tu as su que ta réintégration était le fait de Mycroft, tu aurais dû refuser d'y aller ! »

John se détendit. Sur ce terrain-là au moins, il pouvait se défendre.

« -Ah voilà donc ce qui te perturbe ! Ecoute, j'avais le choix entre partir avec la mission de Mycroft ou sans, mais pas de ne pas partir. »

Le « foutu patriote » qui passa entre les dents de Sherlock le laissa sans réaction. Oui il était un foutu patriote et alors !

« -J'ai décidé d'accepter la mission car je savais qu'ainsi, je reviendrais plus rapidement. Il me suffisait de récupérer la clé et j'étais de retour ? Si j'avais refusé la mission, j'en aurais eu pour au moins six mois supplémentaire. Je voulais te retrouver au plus tôt alors j'ai pris la mission. »

Sherlock laissa alors échapper ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

« -Mais tu aurais pu mourir à cause de Mycroft !

-La mission était honorable. Ils allaient déclencher des attentats à Londres. Toi, Lestrade, Donovan, Sarah, Mycroft, Harry ou toi auraient pu être touché. Et je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Je ne voulais pas perdre l'un de vous. Et je savais que je pouvais l'empêcher. Alors je suis parti me battre.

-Tu m'as cité deux fois… »

John pouffa, c'était donc la seule chose que son amant avait retenu ?

« -Parce que tu comptes deux fois plus que les autres pour moi. »

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de pouffer. Il laissa ensuite un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, le premier depuis quatre semaines. Non, c'était faux, c'était le premier depuis trois mois.

Finalement Sherlock accepta tout, il accepta la bêtise de John et son sens inné du sacrifice, la roublardise de Mycroft et surtout, il accepta d'avoir tant souffert pour cet homme. Parce qu'après tout, toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie durant ces trois mois n'était rien en comparaison du bonheur qui irradiait tout son corps depuis que John était revenu.

Alors il s'avança et prit John dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Puis, prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur sa jambe, il ravit John encore et encore, pour rattraper ses mois de terreur et pour essayer de combler de chaleur ce trou glacé qui envahissait son cœur et son ventre depuis que le médecin était parti.

THE END

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Voilà c'est la fin. J'aurai bien écrit un second lemon mais aux vues des menaces qui pèsent sur les gens qui vont soi-disant un peu trop loin, je l'écrirai un peu plus tard et l'enverrai par mail à ceux qui le souhaite.

Encore faut-il que je trouve la force de l'écrire. En ce moment c'est vraiment le parcours du combattant pour me trouver un moment pour écrire.

BREF !

J'ai changé la durée d'hospitalisation de John pour le faire mariner un peu dans son jus

*rire sadique*

Je sais, ce n'est pas bien mais j'aime ça…

Voilà donc pour cette histoire qui se termine en espérant vous revoir pour la prochaine. Je ne sais pas quand je l'écrirai ni sur quoi elle portera…

Hey vous savez quoi ? Cette fic fait 91 pages word et plus de 20 000 mots. Ca fait tout bizarre vraiment.

Bisous

Clélia


	10. Avec toi, enfin

Euh… Je m'excuse ?

Ok, ce chapitre n'aurait pas dû être publié mais envoyé par mail à ceux qui l'on réclamé et j'ai mis un temps infini à l'écrire. Je vous passe le pourquoi du comment mais ça y est ! Il est là ! C'est évidemment le lemon de fin. Mais de fin-fin. Pas de chapitre suivant, je suis sur un autre projet.

J'ai, bien entendu, copié une partie du chapitre précédent, comme ça vous pourrez vous remettre les circonstances dans la tête. Ceci dit, vous pouvez relire l'ensemble de la fic si vous voulez.

Voilà

Enjoy

Clélia

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Chapitre 9 : Avec toi, enfin.**

John suivit Sherlock à sa descente de voiture. Il regarda avec joie la façade blanche et marron de l'immeuble et la devanture pourpre du café voisin. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il tourna son regard vers Sherlock, espérant lui transmettre sa joie par son sourire.

Malheureusement, Sherlock resta impassible. Après avoir récupérer le sac du médecin dans le coffre de la voiture, il rentra dans la maison, laissant la porte ouverte pour que John puisse entrer sans difficulté. Il ne se retourna pas, ne l'y aida pas non plus. Il était entré dans la première phase de son plan, facilité la vie à son amant.

Malheureusement, son manque de données concernant les relations amoureuses entre deux êtres humains ne lui faisait pas faire les choses correctement. Au lieu de voir les efforts de son amant, John y voyait un signe de plus que leur relation de survivrait pas à son retour.

Sur le palier l'attendait Mrs Hudson, si heureuse de revoir le médecin. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serra fort, comme un fils, et lui souhaita la bienvenue, la larme à l'œil.

Quand John réussit enfin à se libérer de sa logeuse, il monta l'escalier avec difficulté et pénétra dans l'appartement dont Sherlock avait laissé la porte ouverte.

Il retrouva son sac posé près de la porte et son amant assis sur le canapé, les mains jointes sous le menton, en pleine réflexion.

John soupira et boitilla jusqu'à son fauteuil sur lequel il s'effondra, laissant tomber ses béquilles.

Le bruit ne fit même pas hausser un sourcil à Sherlock. Il était vraiment concentré. Et sur un problème qui ne concernait pas John apparemment.

Mrs Hudson monta du thé « pour l'occasion » puis s'en alla, les laissant seuls.

John prit son thé et attendit que Sherlock sorte de sa léthargie, se délectant de la vue, de Sherlock, de l'appartement. Ils lui avaient tellement manqués.

Une heure plus tard, Sherlock cligna enfin des yeux en prenant une forte respiration. John su alors qu'il pouvait parler.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sherlock ?

-Tout va bien… »

John soupira.

« -Vraiment ? Depuis que je suis revenu, c'est à peine si tu m'as adressé la parole et tu m'as encore moins… touché…. Est-ce que pendant mon absence … tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Cela lui coûtait mais il voulait savoir. Savoir si quelqu'un d'autre avait pu approcher Sherlock au point d'entrer dans sa vie et dans son cœur lui était insupportable mais il voulait des réponses à ses questions et il les aurait.

Sherlock redressa vivement la tête qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé.

« -Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Réfléchi, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurai dit dans notre cas, tu aurais dû dire « il n'y a personne » puisqu'à priori, je ne compte même plus pour toi. »

John avait craché cette phrase avec mépris et douleur, ne supportant pas ce qu'elle impliquait.

« -Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » répliqua le détective.

« -Quand quelqu'un compte pour nous Sherlock, on lui adresse la parole et on le touche, choses que tu n'as pas fait depuis quatre longues semaines ! »

Sherlock en eut le souffle coupé. John avait donc si mal interpréter ses gestes des dernières semaines ?

« -Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ?

-Je te demande pardon ? » répondit le blond, les sourcils froncés de colère.

« -Quand tu as su que ta réintégration était le fait de Mycroft, tu aurais dû refuser d'y aller ! »

John se détendit. Sur ce terrain-là au moins, il pouvait se défendre.

« -Ah voilà donc ce qui te perturbe ! Ecoute, j'avais le choix entre partir avec la mission de Mycroft ou sans, mais pas de ne pas partir. »

Le « foutu patriote » qui passa entre les dents de Sherlock le laissa sans réaction. Oui il était un foutu patriote et alors !

« -J'ai décidé d'accepter la mission car je savais qu'ainsi, je reviendrais plus rapidement. Il me suffisait de récupérer la clé et j'étais de retour ? Si j'avais refusé la mission, j'en aurais eu pour au moins six mois supplémentaires. Je voulais te retrouver au plus tôt alors j'ai pris la mission. »

Sherlock laissa alors échapper ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

« -Mais tu aurais pu mourir à cause de Mycroft !

-La mission était honorable. Ils allaient déclencher des attentats à Londres. Toi, Lestrade, Donovan, Sarah, Mycroft, Harry ou toi auraient pu être touché. Et je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Je ne voulais pas perdre l'un de vous. Et je savais que je pouvais l'empêcher. Alors je suis parti me battre.

-Tu m'as cité deux fois… »

John pouffa, c'était donc la seule chose que son amant avait retenu ?

« -Parce que tu comptes deux fois plus que les autres pour moi. »

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de pouffer. Il laissa ensuite un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, le premier depuis quatre semaines. Non, c'était faux, c'était le premier depuis quatre mois.

Finalement Sherlock accepta tout, il accepta la bêtise de John et son sens inné du sacrifice, la roublardise de Mycroft et surtout, il accepta d'avoir tant souffert pour cet homme. Parce qu'après tout, toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie durant ces trois mois n'était rien en comparaison du bonheur qui irradiait tout son corps depuis que John était revenu.

Alors il s'avança et prit John dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sherlock l'avait reposé à terre en voyant le regard de mécontentement que son compagnon lui lançait. Il était blessé certes, mais il n'était pas paralysé. Doucement, John s'appuya sur sa jambe droite. Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution mais c'était, au moins, la moins douloureuse.

En ouvrant la porte, il retrouva sa chambre telle qu'il l'avait laissé. Le lit, en face de lui, lui semblait immense après les lits de camp du front et le lit d'hôpital.

Il entra lentement, posa la main sur le bureau sous la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas de poussière. Mrs Hudson avait dû passer par là avant qu'ils ne rentrent. John eut un sourire. Mrs Hudson… Il était sûr qu'elle avait pris soin de Sherlock. Enfin, autant que possible, avec cette tête de mule, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

N'entendant pas son compagnon entrer derrière lui, il se retourna.

Le détective était planté sur le seuil, n'osant pas entrer dans cette chambre qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quatre longs mois.

John eut un sourire tendre. Le détective, d'abord pressé de lui montrer l'étendue du manque que son absence avait provoqué, semblait soudain timide.

John était ici dans son univers, dans son élément, et le brun ne voulait pas le priver de la sensation bienfaisante de se sentir enfin à la maison.

Réalisant que son compagnon ne ferait pas le premier geste, John qui prit les devant. Ne pouvant pas se mouvoir sans douleurs, il s'appuya sur le bureau.

« -Tu vas me faire l'amour maintenant ou tu vas rester planter là à me regarder bêtement ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

Cette phrase fut comme un électrochoc pour Sherlock qui quitta précipitamment le seuil de la pièce pour s'accrocher aux hanches de son compagnon. Il l'embrassa avec force.

Jamais, plus jamais il ne le laisserait le quitter ainsi, pour une stupide histoire d'honneur et de patrie. Il s'arrangerait pour devenir la seule patrie de John. Ainsi, il serait le seul que John voudrait protéger.

Sherlock savait que c'était illusoire. John, tout retraité de l'armée qu'il était, avait mis sa vie au service des autres et jamais il ne pourrait faire passer son intérêt personnel avant celui des autres. Mais Sherlock, se savant plus intelligeant que la moyenne, se résolu à trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel, pour garder son amant près de lui.

Résolu à ne plus penser à cela, il déboutonna doucement la chemise du médecin. Faisant descendre sa bouche le long de son torse, embrassant et caressant toutes les parties de cette peau qui lui avait tellement manquée. Il entreprit ensuite de déboutonner le jean qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son objectif.

Sherlock était parfaitement conscient qu'aujourd'hui, et pour quelques temps encore, il lui faudrait museler ses ardeurs. John, malgré un très rapide rétablissement, n'était pas encore en état de supporter sa fougue. Il ne pouvait donc pas faire tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Pas encore. Le corps de John était encore trop fragile pour supporter des mouvements brusques. La montée des escaliers avait appris au détective que certaines positions étaient très douloureuses pour la jambe gauche du blond.

C'est pourquoi, au moment où le médecin attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise, il lui attrapa les mains en remontant à sa hauteur.

« -Non. »

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de son compagnon, il ajouta :

« -Laisse-toi faire. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que toi qui compte.

-Mais… »

Sherlock posa les mains sur les joues du blond, ancrant son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

« -Tu es blessé, j'ai failli te perdre. Je vais m'occuper de toi et jamais plus jamais quelqu'un ne s'approchera de toi sans que j'aie un œil sur lui. Je refuse de ressentir encore ce froid au fond de mon cœur. Je veux vivre, vivre avec toi et je ferai tout pour ça. »

Les yeux du médecin s'emplirent de larmes. Jamais, au grand jamais, son compagnon n'avait exprimé ainsi son amour pour lui. Et comme Sherlock était plus doué pour exprimer ses sentiments par les actes, John posa sa main sur la main de son amant, la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

« -D'accord. Je me laisse faire » Capitula-t-il.

Sherlock guida alors son compagnon vers le lit et l'allongea tendrement au milieu des oreillers. Il déboutonna rapidement sa chemise, dévoilant son torse maigre.

John fronça les sourcils, Sherlock n'avait pas mangé convenablement depuis plusieurs semaines, cela se voyait à ses côtes plus que saillantes et aux ombres inquiétantes qu'elles projetaient sur son ventre.

Sherlock baissa les yeux, un peu honteux de ne pas avoir pris soin de lui pendant l'absence de son amant. Allait-il le rejeter ?

Non, John en serait incapable. Il l'aimait, Sherlock en était sûr.

Il vit John prendre une inspiration, prêt à faire une remarque.

Rapidement, Sherlock se baissa à sa hauteur, posant son index sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

« -Je sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps. Pardonne-moi. »

John attrapa l'index de son détective entre ses dents, faisant jouer le bout de sa langue avec le bout du doigt.

Le souffle de Sherlock se coupa un instant, laissant place à un halètement désireux. John se plongea dans les yeux sombres de son compagnon en relâchant l'objet de sa convoitise.

« -Je prendrai soin de toi » Répliqua le médecin en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock.

Le détective se laissa alors aller. Déposant son corps sur celui de John. Le contact de leur peau les électrisa, les emmenant dans une forme de frénésie.

John, incapable de bouger sous le poids du corps le surplombant, glissait ses mains tout le long de ce corps tant rêvé. Malgré le manque flagrant d'alimentation, Sherlock restait beau, très beau. Dans leur longue descente caressante, les doigts de John entrèrent en collision avec le pantalon du brun. Passant ses mains entre leur corps, il s'attaqua à la fermeture de l'inutile vêtement.

Comprenant son intention, le brun se redressa légèrement, entrainant John avec lui et se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer par la même occasion. Il n'était pas question de patience. Seulement de besoin, de désir et de passion.

Ainsi débarrassé de ses vêtements, Sherlock se concentra sur son compagnon. Les mains de ce dernier le rendaient fou. Elles étaient partout, l'agrippant, le serrant, cherchant à l'intégrer à son propre corps.

Sherlock, loin d'être contre cette idée, voulu tout de même se montrer attentionné. Il descendit lentement le long du corps du médecin, embrassant chaque cicatrice, ancienne ou nouvelle, apprenant les nouvelles lignes du corps de son compagnon.

John avait maigrit, s'était étoffé, ses muscles, déjà bien dessiné, avaient encore prit du volume, laissant Sherlock pantelant de désir. Cet homme, ce superbe spécimen de la race humaine, était à lui. Il lui appartenait.

Repu de ce sentiment de bien-être et d'appartenance, il s'éloigna de John, caressant doucement les deux jambes du militaire. C'était la partie de son corps la plus endommagée. La jambe droite par son premier déploiement puis la jambe gauche par cette balle qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

Sherlock, grâce à sa connaissance de l'anatomie humaine et de celle de John en particulier, réussit là où tous les médicaments avaient échoués. Il entama un long massage, enchaînant caresses et pressions plus forte. Il dénoua les muscles et apaisa les nerfs.

A force de patience et d'amour, la douleur que ressentait John depuis des jours diminua, jusqu'à disparaître.

Le blond n'était plus que sensation. Son amant lui faisait ressentir un bien-être absolu, qu'il ne pensait plus jamais connaitre. Et pourtant. Il avait légèrement tressaillit quand il avait senti les lèvres puis les mains du brun sur ses genoux. La douleur l'avait assaillit durant des semaines, ne lui laissant que peu de répit.

Il connaissait l'étendue des connaissances de son partenaire et même s'il lui faisait entièrement confiance, la douleur était une compagne trop fidèle pour qu'elle le délaisse aussi vite. Mais Sherlock fut doux, tendre et adroit. Et la douleur disparut.

Au son du soupir de soulagement du médecin, Sherlock compris que ces années d'études anatomiques n'avaient pas été vaines. Et elles avaient servi de la meilleure des manières. Elles avaient servi à soulager l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais ce petit exercice de médecine, d'abord innocent, avait éveillé en eux un désir sauvage.

John se redressa pour attraper les cheveux de son compagnon et l'amener à lui. Le désir, d'abord amoindrit par la douleur, s'était réveillé.

Il avait soif de ces lèvres, il voulait boire à cette bouche, à cette fontaine de mots parfois déstabilisants mais toujours tendres à son encontre.

Les mains du médecin, rugueuses par le maniement des armes, détaillait les courbes de son amant, descendant, encore et encore vers le bas. Il attrapa l'objet de son désir.

Sherlock eut un sursaut quand la main froide du médecin entra en contact avec son membre dressé.

« -Enfin. » soupira le détective.

John pouffa.

« -Enfin quoi ? » demanda-t-il taquin en dessinant les contours du visage du brun avec ses lèvres.

« -Enfin je suis à toi » soupira le jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

John en eut le souffle coupé. Sherlock lui faisait une déclaration d'appartenance. L'homme le plus indépendant qu'il connaisse remettait sa vie entre ses mains. C'était une preuve d'amour inconditionnelle. La plus belle preuve d'amour.

John, en remerciement, fit doucement aller et venir sa main sur le membre de son compagnon, l'accompagnant de baisers. Sherlock ferma les yeux, se cambrant doucement sous les attouchements du médecin. C'était si bon. Si bon de sentir les mains du médecin sur lui. Il attendait cela depuis des mois.

Sherlock se laissa bercer par les mouvements de John, sentant le désir grandir encore. Il baissa les yeux un moment, tombant sur le visage concentré de John qui le dévorait des yeux.

Le souffle du détective s'accéléra, le plaisir montait, inexorable. John avait vraiment des mains magiques.

Le médecin s'appliquait à réapprendre le plaisir. Non pas qu'il l'avait oublié. Mais il avait peu de souvenirs de Sherlock dans cette situation. Le visage crispée de plaisir du détective était la plus belle récompense pour le médecin.

Il faisait monter de plaisir petit à petit, ajoutant de légères pressions à ses caresses. Bientôt, son pouce vint taquiner le gland du détective, étalant la goutte de semence qui s'était échappée.

John ne pouvait et ne voulait pas bouger. La douleur avait disparue et il se sentait bien. Sherlock s'occupait de lui, rien que de lui. Enfin, quand il en aurait fini avec lui. Il était si beau, tendu au-dessus de lui, les bras tremblant de chaque côté de sa tête.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant un son étranglé. Sherlock avait les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte et le souffle erratique. Il se laissait aller aux mains de John, si talentueuse.

Le détective se reprit pourtant très vite. Il avait pourtant juré que le moment serait uniquement pour John. Et voilà qu'il se laissait aller à la tendresse de son compagnon.

Il s'abaissa rapidement, volant un baiser à son compagnon avant de le faire lâcher son membre.

« -Que toi qui compte » souffla-t-il en relâchant son amant.

Et il descendit vers le boxer de John qui ne cachait rien de l'effet que Sherlock lui faisait. Se sentant d'humeur joueuse, Sherlock fit le tour de l'intimité du médecin avec ses lèvres. Il approchait et s'éloignait du membre encore emprisonné du blond. Il descendit mordiller l'intérieur des cuisses du médecin, lui tirant des grognements de satisfaction.

Heureux de provoquer ces sons, il avança doucement sa main vers l'élastique du boxer. Un doigt mutin passa dessous, provoquant un sursaut des hanches du médecin. Sherlock attrapa le bassin de son compagnon, l'immobilisant sur le matelas. Il remonta un instant vers le visage de son compagnon.

« -Ne te blesse pas, j'en ai pas fini avec toi. » Indiqua-t-il, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

Et avant que John ai pu répliquer, il redescendit.

Il s'attaqua le dernier vêtement de John, lança derrière lui cette chose inintéressante et posa ses lèvres sur la virilité se dressant devant lui.

John eut un nouveau sursaut. Mais ses hanches, bloquées par les mains du brun, ne bougèrent pas. Il ne put donc que laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Sherlock était doué, très doué. Il jouait avec lui comme avec son violon et John suffoquait de plaisir. Il pensait ne pas pouvoir aller plus haut quand Sherlock le prit dans sa bouche, jouant de sa langue sur son membre viril.

Le détective prenait son temps, allant et venant doucement, amenant lentement mais surement le médecin vers le point de non-retour.

Le dit-médecin s'agrippa aux boucles de son amant, se mordant la lèvre de plaisir. Les gémissements sortaient sans discontinuer de sa bouche. Ce fut ce même médecin, qui, dans un élan de plaisir, attrapa la main gauche du brun et la porta à sa bouche. Il le voulait en lui. Même si cela devait lui faire mal. Il voulait Sherlock de toute son âme. Ils avaient été séparés trop longtemps et même si cette talentueuse bouche lui donnait un plaisir immense, rien ne valait le plaisir de sentir le détective en lui.

Il se concentra donc sur les longs doigts de Sherlock, reprenant ainsi un contrôle partiel sur son corps et son esprit. Contrôle qu'il perdit assez vite en imaginant ces doigts fourrager en lui, l'étirant pour le préparer.

Rapidement, John retira les doigts de son compagnon de sa bouche et guida la main vers son entrée. Sans lâcher son activité précédente, Sherlock prit un coussin qu'il glissa sous les hanches de son amant. Il se glissa ensuite entre les jambes du médecin et doucement, partit à la redécouverte de la très tentante anatomie de son ami.

L'intrusion ne fut pas des plus agréables. Plusieurs mois sans rapports de quelques sortes que ce soit avait fait perdre à John l'habitude d'accueillir Sherlock. Si habitude il y avait eu, puisqu'ils n'avaient eu le droit qu'à une nuit ensemble.

Le détective prépara le médecin avec autant de patience et de douceur que possible. Malheureusement, et malgré une longue préparation et une lubrification abondante, John ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand le brun entra en lui.

Sherlock ne bougea plus. John se sentait écartelé par le puissant membre de son compagnon. Il respira à fond, ferma les yeux, se détendant peu à peu.

Sherlock passait ses mains sur les jambes du médecin qu'il avait posé sur ses épaules. Tant qu'elles étaient tendues, John n'aurait pas mal. Sherlock déposa un baiser sur chaque cheville. Il attendait que John lui donne le signal. Celui qui lui permettrait de bouger, d'aller et venir en lui et lui donner tout le plaisir qu'il méritait.

Il attendit un long moment, multipliant les caresses et les baisers, sentant peu à peu l'anneau de chaire se desserrer autour de lui.

Lorsque John rouvrit les yeux, ce qu'il vit lui fit presque perdre la raison. Sherlock, le regard tendre, passait ses mains sur ses jambes, dessinant des motifs abstraits sur sa peau. John avait senti les caresses mais voir le détective les effectuer était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il ait jamais vues.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Sherlock n'eut même pas besoin de signal. Il ressortit de son amant pour s'y renfoncer lentement. Et il lui fit l'amour lentement, très lentement. Marquant chaque instant du sceau de l'éternité.

Rapidement, John en eut assez de la lenteur. Il donna un violent coup de bassin, faisant entrer Sherlock en lui violement et toucher ce point à l'intérieur de lui par la même occasion.

« -John… » S'étrangla le détective face à ce mouvement.

John était si serré autour de lui qu'il lui été très difficile de garder un rythme lent. Et le blesser était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Mais le médecin ne semblait plus avoir envie de ce genre de douceur.

« -Plus vite Sherlock » gémit-il.

Le détective accéléra alors, pilonnant son compagnon de plus en plus vite. Frappant, encore et encore cette petite boule de nerf qui rendait John tellement heureux.

Le médecin ne voyait plus rien autour de lui. La chambre avait disparue, le lit aussi. Tout ce qu'il restait était les yeux sombres de désir du détective, ses mains sur lui et le plaisir qui montait inexorablement en lui.

John en voulait encore plus. Il se mit alors à bouger en harmonie avec son amant. Envoyant de plus en plus violemment ses hanches à la rencontre de celles de Sherlock.

Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Les frottements de son membre contre les parois de John, les soupirs et les gémissements de plaisirs de son partenaire et la vision de son corps tendu par le désir étaient difficiles à ignorer.

Mais John devait être le premier à venir. Parce que c'était lui le plus important. Sherlock étendit alors sa main vers le membre dressé de son compagnon, accompagnant les mouvements de hanches, augmentant le plaisir dans le corps de John.

Et bientôt John ne sut plus se contenir. Il allait venir, maintenant, ou dans pas longtemps. Mais il allait venir, il sentait la jouissance monter, inexorable.

Quand enfin, elle l'emporta, loin, très loin de Londres. Sherlock partit un peu après lui, un voile blanc devant les yeux, des étoiles dans la tête.

Epuisé, le détective prit tout de même le temps de déposer doucement les jambes de John sur le matelas avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui.

Il finit par se blottir contre son compagnon, un bras autour de son torse, son visage dans son cou. Il joua un moment à marquer le cou blanc de John.

Le médecin redescendait doucement du paradis, soupirant de bien-être aux marques d'affections. Il posa sa main sur le bras l'entourant, caressant distraitement la peau humide de l'homme qui reposait à son côté.

La guerre était derrière lui et la vie avec Sherlock devant lui. Rester avec l'homme qu'il aimait, voilà tout ce qu'il demandait. Il tourna la tête, appuyant son menton sur les boucles noires.

« -Merci » murmura-t-il dans les boucles.

En réponse, Sherlock déposa un baiser sur le lobe de son oreille.

« -Je t'aime » répondit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Surpris, le médecin attrapa le menton de son colocataire et amant, l'amenant à le regarder.

« -Moi aussi je t'aime Sherlock, tellement »

Après un époustouflant baiser, Sherlock s'installa sur le torse du médecin.

« -Tu ne partiras plus ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

John sourit tendrement. Sherlock devenait incertain quand il s'agissait d'eux. Et John aimait cette fragilité. C'était la seule que le détective se permettait et il était le seul à pouvoir le voir. Du moins, il l'espérait. Parce qu'il aimait tellement le Sherlock incisif, dur et sans gêne.

« -Non Sherlock, je ne partirai plus, à moins que tu me chasses de ta vie.

-Ce serait vraiment la chose la plus stupide que je pourrais faire. Au moins maintenant, je suis certain de ne plus avoir de cœur » ajouta-t-il avec malice.

« -Comment ça ? »

Les sourcils froncés de John et la ride d'inquiétude qui apparue sur son front furent vite effacés par la réponse du brun.

« -C'est à toi qu'il appartient maintenant, alors prends en soin. »

John leva un sourcil.

« -Tu te sens bien Sherlock ?

-Pas bon ? » demanda le jeune homme.

John haussa les épaules.

« -Pas assez toi plutôt » répondit le médecin.

« -Peu importe ! »

Et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux.

« -Sherlock ?

-Hmm ?

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tu viens de le faire John »

John grogna.

« -Je t'écoute » finit par répondre le détective.

John prit une grande inspiration.

« -J'aimerai… j'aimerai que tu pardonnes à ton frère. »

Le détective se releva d'un coup, comme électrocuté.

« - Jamais ! » s'exclama-t-il en quittant le lit, complètement nu.

La colère contre son frère était justifiée selon lui et lui pardonner reviendrait à accepter les raisons de ce sale traître. NON ! John n'était pas un pion que l'on déplace à sa guise ou à celle su gouvernement. John était à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Le détective faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, allant et venant en vociférant contre son frère, ce traître, qui avait osé lui prendre la seule personne qui comptait pour lui, la seule qui acceptait ses expériences et ses concertos à trois heures du matin.

John le laissa faire, le regardant décharger sa colère dans le vide, attendant.

Quand le détective, à bout de souffle et d'arguments, revient s'asseoir près de lui, il lui attrapa la main, la portant à ses lèvres.

« -Tu n'as qu'un frère Sherlock, et autant que je sache, il est la seule famille qu'il te reste. Ne renonces pas à ce privilège pour une question qui ne concerne que lui et moi.

-Un privilège ! » Cracha le brun.

« -Oui Sherlock, un privilège. Celui d'avoir en toute circonstance, quelqu'un qui te comprendra quand même moi je n'arriverai plus à te suivre. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« -C'est ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Harry ?

-Oui, nous avons grandi ensemble, nous avons un passé commun et malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, cela fait d'elle la personne la plus à même de me comprendre et de comprendre les choix que j'ai fait, comme celui d'emménager avec toi. »

En voyant que son compagnon allait répliquer, il ajouta.

« -Que tu le veuille ou non, Mycroft est, de nous deux, celui qui te comprend le mieux. Cela m'ennuie profondément, car je voudrais être celui-là mais… il a vécu bien plus de choses avec toi que moi et je ne peux pas vivre ton enfance, comme tu ne peux pas vivre la mienne. C'est le privilège des frères et des sœurs. Il sait des choses sur toi, tu sais des choses sur lui que pour le bien de l'un ou de l'autre vous passez sous silence. Parce que quoiqu'il advienne Sherlock, il te protègera, de moi si c'est nécessaire et je suis persuadé que si tu en as l'occasion, tu le protègeras. Tu l'as déjà fait. »

Sherlock était perdu.

« -Quand ? » demanda-t-il.

John le fit s'allonger contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

« -Irène Adler » répondit-il simplement, laissant au génial cerveau de son compagnon, le soin de recoller les morceaux de réponse.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans cette position, Sherlock lové contre John, à réfléchir aux paroles de son compagnon. John, quant à lui, après avoir longuement caressé les boucles du détective, finit par s'endormir, heureux d'être enfin à la maison.

THE END

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ayez ! C'est vraiment finit cette fois-ci.

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine avec ma nouvelle fic « Somebody I shouldn't have to know »


End file.
